Trapped
by rrmp
Summary: What will happen when there is a Strigoi attack while the gang is out shopping. Is the safe haven that they hide in really as safe as they think.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the cabin scene and strigoi attack, Dimitri was never turned. Not sure when Mia started being nice to Rose and Lissa but in this one she is, and Mia still lives at the academy.

Disclaimer-I own nothing, but wish I did, it all belongs to the talented Richelle Mead.

Chapter 1… Dance committee, do I have too?

_Beep Beep Beep._

The most annoying sound that anyone can hear, the sound of your alarm clock. I hit the snooze button hoping for 5 more minutes of peaceful sleep before I had to get up and go through the hell Dimitri called training.

I closed my eyes and what felt like a second later the beeping started again. This time I decided that I better get up or I am going to be even more late and I am going to have to do extra laps.

I got up, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair put it up in a ponytail, and put on a sports bra with some track shorts. I ran down to the gym with my bag and a water, and surprisingly was on time. Turns out I wasn't the only one that was surprised, because when I threw opened the door Dimitri jumped and let out a yelp of surprise.

I was shocked to say the least that Dimitri Belikov, my Russian GOD actually yelped when I opened the door. He looked at me and gave me a stern look before laughing along with me. When I finally calmed down enough I said

"That was something I NEVER thought I was going to see Comrade." he only replied

"You're early, you're never early."

"well I might start being early if this is the response I get when I am" I laughed again and he just told me to do my laps.

Grudgingly I went out to the track and ran, and ran, and ran. This is the one thing that I don't like about training, is all of the running, I know why I have to do it, but that doesn't make it any more enjoyable.

When I got back inside Dimitri was in the corner reading his western novel, and looked up when I came in. We sparred for the rest of practice, and this was the hardest he ever went on me, I never thought that he was holding back before, but now I'm pretty sure he was. I think he just had to prove that he was the same Russian god I fell in love with.

I barely got one hit on him the whole practice, all I got was a bunch of bruises and blocked punches, and kicks. I was getting more and more frustrated one that I wasn't able to hit him, and two that he was holding back on me during all of our other practices. I gave a punch kick combination that was my secret weapon, because he hadn't been the one who taught it to me, it was Alberta who showed me during one of our classes. I'm pretty sure I was the only one besides her who knew about it.

It definitely caught him by surprise and I finally got to pin him. We were both breathing heavily, we were sweaty, and I didn't even bother to keep any of my weight off of him because I was just too tired to try. I stared into his eyes, our faces only inches apart and I kissed him. He hesitated before kissing me back with more love then I ever thought possible by one person.

He rolled me over so that he was on top and then got up. I sighed, and he chuckled.

"Good job Roza, I've never seen that move before, I definitely didn't teach it to you, where did you learn it?" I could tell he was just curious but I was not going to give up that information, so I pulled a classic Dimitri.

"Novice secrets" and with that I walked out of the gym to get a much needed shower, and food.

I went to breakfast, and I was starving, my stomach confirmed my thought by letting out a loud growl that I'm amazed the whole cafeteria didn't hear. I went to the lunch line and got pancakes, French toast, and four chocolate glazed doughnuts. Satisfied with what I had on my tray I went back to our table.

Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie where there and not surprisingly, Adrian was nowhere to be seen, it was still too early for him. Everyone looked at my tray with wide eyes accept Eddie who just asked "Belikov?"

"How'd you know?" I asked in my best sarcastic tone, which was really good.

"The bruises" That's when everyone else seemed to look at my arms, and Lissa my legs because she was on my side of the table and she let out a little gasp before placing her hands on me. Before I registered what she was doing my body felt 100 times better and I hadn't realized how bad I had hurt until then. I gave her a disapproving look.

"Those would have healed on their own." I didn't want her wasting her power on just some bruises, I also definitely did not want to have to absorb any darkness over something so small. Unless of course it ended up the way it had last time, minus the strigoi trying to kill us all part, and me trying to kill Jesse, and me trying to hurt Dimitri, okay so all I really wanted was to be in that cabin again.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I was flooded with happiness and excitement from the bond.

"What is it Liss?" I asked

"What is what?" Oh she is trying to play dumb, well that is so not going to work.

"You know exactly what, now spill."

"Well I talked to Kirova this morning and asked if we could have a graduation dance" They had canceled it because of the attack.

"When you say you asked her do you mean asked or _asked_?" I was sure I already knew the answer, and my suspicions were confirmed when Lissa blushed and I felt guilt through the bond.

"So because you _asked _her, she said yes" I said, putting extra emphasis on the asked part.

"Of course she said yes, it is going to be in a month." That's when I got excited too, and Mia and we all started jumping up and down in our seats. **(A/N: not sure the actual time line in the book but that is what it is in this)**

"And guess what else!"

"What?" Mia and I asked in unison

"I signed us up for the dance committee" with this new piece of information I groaned and Mia squealed.

"Dance committee, do I have too?" I whined

"Yes Rose you have too" With that Eddie and Christian started laughing at me before Lissa turned to them and said "If I were you I wouldn't be laughing because I signed you up too." Now it was my turn to laugh and their turn to groan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… Christian? Yes!

Today we were going shopping, but no not for graduation dresses, for decorations for the dance. I was still mad at Lissa for putting me on the dance committee, but it made me feel better that Christian and Eddie were also on there, and of course, who could forget the one and only Adrian Ivashkov. Yup Lissa signed him up too, and anywhere Adrian is concerned so is alcohol, so I would bet money that there is going to be alcohol at this dance, which will make it even better. The only other person on the committee was Jill, and I didn't really mind her, so I guess it was going to be kind of fun, considering I'm doing it with all of my friends.

I got dressed and was wearing a gray top, with short shorts, black knee high boots, a hat, sunglasses, and some jewelry. On my way out I grabbed my purse. **(Pic. on Profile and Mia's and Lissa's outfits)** I met everyone out in the parking lot, and when I say everyone, I mean everyone, considering I am always the latest. And who other then Christian to say "Well it took you long enough."

"Shut-up Fire Crotch, perfection takes a long time, not that you would know."

"Yeah, because I'm perfect right when I wake up."

"Don't flatter yourself, I get pulled into Lissa's head every time she sees you in the morning because she is just so damn frightened."

"Both of you just shut up!" Lissa yelled "It's just too early in the morning for this."

"It's never too early to point out all of Christian's flaws, because let's face it the earlier the better, because it's going to take all day."

"Rose" Lissa warned, and I shut up and got in the van but not before I stuck my tongue out at Christian.

Obviously we had guardians with us, and to my liking Dimitri was one of them, to my disliking, so was Stan. We had to take two cars, in one was Stan, Yuri, and two other guardians who I can't bother to remember their names. In the other car, or really van, was me, Dimitri, and Eddie in the back row, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian in the middle row, and then Jill got shotgun next to Alberta who was driving.

The drive went relatively smoothly, except every once in a while I had to remind Christian that I was there by giving him a very good wet-willie, accept this time when I pulled my hand back, it caught on fire. For a second I was really freaked out until I realized it wasn't burning me, but I knew who it would burn, so instead of giving Christian a wet-willie I gave him a dry-willie and burnt his ear.

"Owww! Rose, what the hell was that?" Christian yelled at me while Lissa leaned over to heal his ear.

"Your own stupidity working against you" I replied, all I heard in response was a bunch of low grumbling but I think I picked up on "bitch" and "stupid" but I was feeling pretty proud of myself. Alberta and Dimitri were just looking at us with amused expressions on their faces. "Are we there yet?" I complained.

"No we won't be there for another hour" Alberta replied. Wow a whole hour, I can't believe it, I'm already so bored. "I know, let's play a game!" I was met with a bunch of groans. "Oh, come on, you bunch of woosies, you just don't want to take on the famous Rose Hathaway because you know she will beat you." Well this obviously brought out Christians competitive side, and so he was in, everyone else soon followed accept Alberta, and Dimitri, big surprise there.

"I know let's play 20 questions, and I go first" I already had the perfect thing. "You can only ask yes or no questions, you only have 20 questions between all of you and you all have one guess, if you guess wrong you are out. Ok? So what am I?"

"Are you bigger than a loaf of bread?" Lissa asked "Yes"

"Are you living?" Hmmm, I never thought Adrian would pick such a good question "Yes"

Eddie asked "Do you have hair?" "Yes" that sounded more like what I was expecting from Adrian especially since I was living.

"Are you civilized?" Well I guess Dimitri is playing after all. "No"

"Are you Stupid" Dimitri again, I wonder if he knows where I am going with this? "Well _I'm_ not stupid, but the thing I'm thinking about is."

"Are you a person" Ooohhhhh Dimitri deffinitely knows where I'm going with this "Yes"

"Christian" Damn he got me "Yes or No" "Fine, are you Christian?" Dimitri asked "As a matter of fact yes, I am, how did you know? You figured it out as soon as you asked if I was civilized." I really wanted to know. "Guardian secrets" at that everyone laughed accept Christian because he was still pissed at me calling him stupid and uncivilized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3… Sams?

We played 20 questions for the rest of the time and no one's was as creative as mine, they all had things like iPod, and tree, and stupid stuff, that I guessed within the 4th question, I was definitely the one that was the best at this game.

When we got to the strip center there was a Michaels, which is where we were going, a Target, a Home Depot, and a Sams, so even though it didn't have many stores, the strip center was huge. We parked in front of the Michaels and set off. Kirova gave us a $1000 limit to spend, but I knew that we were going to go over that just in decorations, much less the band, and the food, and everything else. But that was why we had Lissa and Adrian, Lissa would pay for the extra, and then I would make Adrian help, because I didn't want Lissa to spend too much money on one night.

When we got inside Lissa and Mia looked like kids in a candy store. Mia pointed to some streamers that we would get every color and Lissa in turn pointed to some boa's (The kind people tie around their necks) and said that we should use those instead of streamers.

By the time we were done shopping we had 5 carts full, and WAY over $1000 worth of goodies. This was going to be fun for sure. We got to the checkout line and the lady gave us a questioning look, like she didn't believe that a couple of teenagers could afford all of this, boy was she wrong. But she started scanning the items anyway. Let's just say the total was more then I would spend on food in an entire month, and I eat a lot of food.

When we walked out everyone had their hands full with tons of bags, it was also nighttime, who would have figured we would be in there all day, it definitely didn't feel like it. All of the sudden when we were about 200 feet from our car I got nauseous. It was the worse nausea I had ever felt which only meant one thing Strigoi, and lots of them.

I immediately drooped all of my bags, and when I did so, so did Alberta, Stan, Dimitri, Eddie, and the other guardians. If it would have been in different context I would have thought it cool, because they all dropped the bags at the exact same time. We all had are steaks out and no later did I see about 30 Strigoi just come out of nowhere.

Dimitri, Eddie, and I were the ones right next to the moroi so we went to fighting immediately, while the Strigoi seemed to be making a barrier between us and the other guardians. I looked over and saw that everyone was battling, and Christian was even setting a few of them on fire to distract them, and make them easier to kill.

I was in the middle of fighting one when he caught me off guard and knocked me over. He was bending down to my neck when he fell limp and landed on top of me. I pushed him off to look up to my Russian God sanding over him. "Thanks Comrade" I said, with a hint of a smile playing on my lips. "Any time Roza. But I need you to take the moroi to Sams." At first I thought he was joking but his eyes told me he was dead serious, and there was no time to waste with an explanation because right then a Strigoi came up and knocked Dimitri over. Lucky for me, when he did that he left his chest wide open and I staked him quickly.

"Now we are even." I said while I helped Dimitri up. He looked at me and with his stern mentor voice said "NOW." I knew what he meant without him elaborating, we exchanged glances that had a thousand words playing through them "I love you," "be safe," "fight hard." With that I left and let Dimitri get back to battling, and trying to get through to the other guardians because the Strigoi were still separating us.

I followed Dimitri's strange orders and led all of the moroi to the Sams the whole way thinking "Sams?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4… This should be fun

When we got to the Sams it was closed, so I jimmied the lock with one of my bobby pins until the door opened. Once Jill, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa were inside I told them to hide in one of the back corners. After that I went back outside, only to see the battle had moved from the parking lot near Michaels to the parking lot at Sams. I saw Strigoi bodies everywhere but there looked like more Strigoi than ever. More must have come, I decided. There was still a barrier between Eddie and Dimitri and the rest of the guardians.

"There inside" I told Dimitri, and when he heard that he looked around, and it looked like for the first time realized how many Strigoi were actually there. He looked like he was fighting an internal struggle and then he looked like he had made a decision. He began talking into his earpiece meanwhile dragging Eddie and me with him to the entrance of Sams.

I was wondering if he had gone mad or something, he was bringing the Strigoi right to where the moroi were, but when they tried to follow us they stopped dead in their tracks. A few of them, the ones that were the closest, fell to the ground looking like they were suffocating, and then they turned to ash. The ones further away just hissed at us and began attacking Alberta and the other guardians.

I was too shocked to do anything accept stare and be dragged by Dimitri. When we got inside I noticed that the other guardians outside were beginning to retreat and go back to the vans. I couldn't believe that they were leaving the moroi, they were just leaving them to die. I hadn't really registered what I had just seen and started kicking against Dimitri to let me go because I had to protect Lissa.

Dimitri let go of Eddie and held me down on the floor "Rose, it's okay, they're safe." How could he say that, they are definitely not safe. "BUT THERE JUST LEAVING!" I screamed "WHAT ABOUT THE MOROI, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE TO PROTECT THEM!" I was pissed "Just let me explain" he said in such a calming voice that a part of me just wanted to let him, but a bigger part wanted to go and kick all of the guardians asses who were leaving us here to die. But every second that Dimitri looked at me that voice got smaller and smaller until it was barely a whisper.

When Dimitri felt me relax he let me go and said "Rose, Strigoi can't come in here, its holly ground." Now I admit sams is pretty cool, but holly? That's taking it a little too far. "Dimitri, it's a Sams" I said, skepticism clear in my voice. "I know, the person who founded sams was a Dhampir, and he put every sams through the same rituals and things that every church goes through, he made it so that no Strigoi could come in here. Then he stocked it with everything we would need to survive, look around here, there is enough food to last all of us a year if we needed it." Dimitri was right, there was a lot of food.

This was all starting to make sense, but I still didn't understand why the other guardians left. "Why did they leave?" I asked "Because I told them too, there were-are too many Strigoi, we wouldn't have been able to fight them off, we just have to wait in here until morning when they have to leave and then we will go back to St. Vlads." Ok now it was really starting to make sense.

"Okay, but we have to go find the others and tell them that they are safe." We didn't feel like looking around the entire store for five people that I told to hide, so instead I had the brilliant idea of just going to the intercom and calling out "Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Jill, Mia come to the front of the store, we have to talk, and we have some explaining to do." Then we waited. It took a while, Adrain was the first one, then Jill, next was Mia, then surprise, surprise, Lissa and Christian showed up together.

Dimitri went through explaining everything he did to me, just in more detail because he wasn't afraid of any of these people trying to attack him to get outside. When he was done I looked at Christian and realized that he looked like shit. Well worse than he usually does at least. I realized that he needed blood. "Hey Sparky you look like shit, Dimitri, this place doesn't happen to have a freezer with some blood bags does it?" I knew they didn't, but I had to ask before I was going to offer over a vein, "Actually, it does, I told you they have _everything _here that our race needs to survive."

I was shocked to say the least, but followed Dimitri to the back corner of the store into a door that said "Staff Only" when we went in there I was blown away. There were extra stakes, dummies, a treadmill, a weight set, a shower, and a freezer in the corner that I guessed had blood in it. Christian needed it the most, but everyone else had some to because it looked like there was enough to last at least a couple of months in there.

When we left everyone looked a lot better, and with the moroi have eaten, I decided I needed to eat too. I went over to the restaurant that was in the front of the store and looked for any leftover pizza. In one of the fridges there was an entire cheese pizza, my favorite, and even better it was cold. I brought it back to where everyone was, sat the box on my lap and began to eat. Everyone else soon came back with other types of food and drinks and we had a very unique dinner.

After that we went over to the side wall where they kept all of the mattresses, there were 4 mattresses, we decided it would be Lissa and Christian, Mia and Eddie, Me and Dimitri, and that means Jill was stuck with Adrian. I wasn't too happy about that situation and I had to make sure to threaten Adrian before I went to bed.

We spread them out so that we were just about within shouting distance of each other, because everyone still wanted their privacy, when I went to get changed. I never realized all of the things that Sams sold until you actually needed them. I went and got some PJ's while Dimitri said he would go and get some sheets. I also got toothpaste, a tooth brush, a hair brush, some face wash, and headed off to the bathroom, only to run into Lissa and Mia with relatively the same products in their hands.

We all got ready for bed together and said our good nights and then went off to our beds. When I got back our bed was all made up and had a big comforter on top that made me want to jump in and snuggle up, but the thing that excited me most was seeing my Russian god lying there in all of his glory reading… wait for it, a western. I can't believe it, even when we are stranded; he still finds some way to get in his daily dose of cowboys.

I crawl into bed and Dimitri puts aside the book to look at me. Thank god too, because I did not want to be one of those people who had to share their man with in animate objects like video games, or worse, westerns. When he looked at me it sent a shiver down my spine and I looked back at him with so much love in my gaze I felt like I was going to explode. "Well, we are all alone, in a bed, together, what do you want to do?" He chuckled softly and then leaned over and kissed me.

The kiss started out sweet and innocent and soon became passionate. I rolled over so I was on top of him straddling his waist, and I deepened the kiss. We just lay there, just like that for what felt like forever, just being content with each other. I then pulled away and snuggled into his chest and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I looked at my phone and saw that it was only 5 o'clock. Dimitri was still sleeping beside me and he looked so peaceful. "You're starring" he whispers without even opening his eyes. "I'm gazing" I replied. "It's creepy" he said, and he still hadn't opened his eyes. "It's romantic" **(A/N: Got that scene from Vampire Diaries **** good show) **I replied. With that he opened his eyes and crashed his lips to mine. Unlike last night, this time it didn't start innocent, it started passionate, and also he was on top this time.

Soon I realized that it was actually morning and that the Strigoi would be gone. I pulled away and Dimitri looked at me questioningly, all I wanted was to stay there with him forever but we had to get everyone back to the academy. "its morning, well night time, well, ugh it's light outside" I said. It took him a while to realize what it being light out had to do with anything and then he jumped up and started to get dressed. I did the same and we went to wake up the others.

I checked on Lissa through the bond to make sure I wasn't interrupting something, which I wasn't. And God help Adrian if I was interrupting something when I went to wake him up because there would be hell to pay if he did anything to Jail Bait. Dimitri got up Eddie and Mia, and we all met back where we had dinner. When we were all together we went to the front of the store only to see flashing red and blue lights, and an army of police officers surrounding the building.

I didn't know why they were here, but it couldn't be good. As soon as they started speaking my suspicions were confirmed. We were quote "Dangerous criminals" and were going to be in here on lock-down. I guess I never expected Strigoi to have ties to the police. So turns out we were going to be staying here a while. Well… this should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: to answer amanda strubleyy's question, no the gang does not know about Dimitri and Rose, at least not yet ;)

There is going to be some fluff and some answered questions in the next couple of chapters, but i promise it does get to action eventually, some really BIG action scenes actually.

disclaimer-I own nothing, although i wish i did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5… You're a Genius<p>

So we had Strigoi by night, and police by day, any time, we wouldn't be able to get out. The first thing we did this morning after the police shared their brilliant idea of trying to just "starve us out" of a _sams_ we got cardboard boxes and put them at all of the doors, just so the police couldn't see in.

Right now we are in the center of the store moving all of the shelves out of the way so that we can have a commons sort of area. Usually I would say don't bother, but, well we aren't exactly sure how long it's gonna be until the other guardians can get us out.

After we moved a couple of the shelves, Eddie, Dimitri, and I went to get tables and chairs. We decided on folding tables and nice big cushy chairs, so that meant that it would take a few trips to get two tables and eight chairs. We met back in the center and just put the stuff down and decided that everyone else can set it up, only Christian and Adrian were the only ones there.

"Where's Liss?" I asked, I knew I didn't have to ask about Mia, and Jill, it kind of went unsaid.

Christian replied "They said they went to go get something to make it homier? I don't know, something like that"

"Only Lissa would try to make this place feel homier" I said with a small chuckle before returning to go get the rest of the chairs. But before I left I yelled over my shoulder "This all better be set up by the time I get back!"

When Dimitri, Eddie, and I got back, what do you know, it was all set up, it was only missing a couple of chairs. Well I could fix that. Adrian said that he was going to find a deck of cards, and I'm kind of worried what he wants to do with those considering Jill is with us. I went to the bathroom and when I got back I had to admit, the place did look homier. The tables had table cloths, and vases with flowers, they also got some little potted plants, well some were not so little, and placed them around on the floor.

"Hey little Dhampir, you ready to party?" Only Adrian would be stuck in a sams and want to party, I turned around and sure enough, he wanted to party. He had a bottle of Vodka and a deck of cards, and I bet I know what game he wants to play.

"Adrian it's" *looks at a clock* "9 o'clock in the morning, and you have Vodka?"

"Well it's 9 o'clock human time, not our time."

"This is true" With that I go over and take the bottle from Adrian's hand and take a swig. "What are we playing?" I ask.

"STRIP POKER!" I think Adrian has already had about a bottle of that vodka on his way over here.

I look at Dimitri and he looks amused, my guess is that he is going to end up playing whether he likes it or not. Mia and Lissa don't look to happy about it, and Jill just looks nervous. I am not letting anyone out on this, so they all have to play whether they like it or not.

"No going and putting on more clothes, what you have on right now is what you are stuck with." I was lucky because I had on jeans, a Cami, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. What, it's cold in sams. Lissa and Mia were both very unlucky, they only had on dresses. And Jill was wearing something more like me. Dimitri obviously had on his duster, and Adrian only had on a V-neck t-shirt and some jeans, and he is the one who knew we were playing, hmmm, I think he did that on purpose. Christian and Eddie both had on jeans and sweat shirts, and I couldn't tell what they had on under those.

We all sat down at the table and began playing. No surprise there Adrian was dealer, and he reminded me of those people in Vegas, it looked like he could have done it professionally. I had the best hand that round, but it just went down hill from there. Lissa and Mia had both already lost one round and so there dresses were off, I had lost three so I was down to underwear and a Cami. Dimitri lost one round and so he just took off his duster, Christian and Eddie both lost three rounds too, so they were down to jeans. Adrian lost two rounds and was in his boxers. This should get fun.

Adrian kept looking at me, and Dimitri kept tensing beside me every time it happened, I just put my hand on his knee and tried to calm him down. When Lissa lost one more time, and she said "No, I am not going to take anything else off in front of Adrian, much less a school guardian, are you guys crazy?" I think she put a little bit of compulsion into her words, and everyone seemed to realize that there was in fact a school guardian that could get us all in trouble. Although I knew better, but we all put our clothes back on, and began to just play cards.

Soon it was lunch time, and so we all got up and began to go around and look for things. I got a pack of hot dogs, and a bag of buns, and headed off to the restaurant up front to use their kitchen. When I got back to the table everyone was eating things like cereal and sandwiches.

"Eww, you're seriously eating those raw?" Mia asked, I looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course I'm not, that would be disgusting, I cooked them in the restaurant up front." When I said that it looked light a light bulb went off in every ones head, and they looked at me like I was a genius, which didn't happen often. It was then that I noticed Dimitri wasn't there, and as soon as I thought that I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned to see Dimitri carrying a plate of spaghetti. I guess I wasn't the only genius, but I would expect nothing less of my Russian God. We all ate, making small talk until I got bored.

* * *

><p>Okay so i am not going to post the next one until i get 5 reviews, not too much to ask is it? thanks you guys are great :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks guys i loved all of the reviews, i hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer-I own nothing it all belongs to the super talented Richelle Mead.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6… The Search For Rose Begins<p>

I decided that everyone should play hide and seek. "Hey guys, I got a game" Everyone except Adrian groaned, he actually looked excited, but it wasn't the kind of game he was thinking so he wasn't gonna be happy after I say what it is. "We are going to play hide and seek." A second after I finished Lissa screamed out "I'm on Roses team!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and I let out a small chuckle. "What? Have you ever _seen_ Rose play hide and seek, we played it in kindergarten as a training exercise and they had the whole school looking for her, she eventually came out because she was hungry and bored." I laughed at the memory, and then everyone looked like they wanted to be on my team and that Lissa was the luckiest person in the world. Accept Dimitri, he looked like he had something to prove and that he was going to find me.

Everyone else picked teams, and it was Dimitri and Eddie, Christian and Adrian, and Jill and Mia. So our only real competition is Dimitri and Eddie, because they are both guardians or soon to be guardians.

"OK, so you have to stay with your partner at all times unless one of you gets tagged. The seekers will count to 200 and after that, let the games begin." I finished and not a second later, "Not It!" Lissa and I screamed in unison, which was quickly followed by a chorus of "Not its" the latest being Eddie and Dimitri. Looks like I had to hide from my Russian God.

**DPOV**

I actually wanted to be it, because I wanted to prove that I could find Rose, even when no one else could. Eddie and I counted to 200, and it was the longest 200 seconds of my life. I heard the footsteps going off in different directions and counted two pairs going to my right, and one pair going to my left. The one going to my left was definitely Rose, she wouldn't go with anyone that wasn't her partner.

When the 200 seconds was up I told Eddie what I heard, and he said that he heard it too. We decided to go to the right first and find the other groups before we went after Rose and Lissa. We decided that they would probably hide up on the shelves, so that was the first place we looked. We went up and down ever aisle looking at all of the shelves and on the very last one a spotted a black shirt. Since the rules stated that we had to tag the people, Eddie and I snuck up the shelves. I tagged Christian and Eddie tagged Adrian before they even knew we were coming. It is safe to say that we scared the shit out of them, and even though that wasn't our purpose it was still fun to watch.

Once they got down, we decided that Mia and Jill wouldn't be up on the shelves because they wouldn't want to, or couldn't climb the shelves. Eddie and I started looking on all of the low shelves, and when we were back through all of the aisles we stood at the opening stumped. Where could they have gone, I know they didn't go to the left because I would have heard them, so where could they be? I looked around the store for any good spots to hide. They were both very small, so they could hide practically anywhere, and that's when I saw it. I saw the washing machines and thought that's where they had to be.

"Over there" I whispered and pointed towards the washing machines. Eddie followed me over there and we began quietly opening and closing the lid of every one of them. Eddie and I met in the middle and had two left, we opened them simultaneously to find Mia and Jill hiding, and we tagged them. Now all that was left were Rose and Lissa.

We went towards the left and decided that Rose was definitely going to be somewhere that they could escape easily and run away from us, or else she would have just made it regular hide and seek. They had to be somewhere with easy access but that was still a good hiding place. As we were walking I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Knowing it wasn't Rose, because she would be more careful then that, I knew it had to be Lissa; but she was with Rose. So I turned on my heel, and Eddie quickly followed, and sure enough, there was Lissa, right in the corner. She was just standing there ducking in the corner hiding behind a small box. Eddie and I quickly went over to her and right when I tagged her my foot got caught on something and I was lifted into the air. I looked beside me and so was Eddie. We were both dangling there when I heard Lissa say "Shit! He got me! That wasn't part of the plan Rose." With that Rose came out of nowhere with a mischievous smile on her face, she then looked at Lissa and said "Sorry, didn't plan on his arms being so long." She then looked towards me and Eddie and said "Looks like you two could use some help getting down, well too bad for you that I now have to go hide."

She ran away and the whole time I just couldn't help but think that I should have seen this coming, this was Rose, she wasn't just going to let Lissa stay out in the open, and now I did the worst thing possible, I caught the only thing slowing her down.

I began struggling with the ropes that were holding me up, and Eddie did the same, in a couple of minutes we were down and began our very hard look for Rose.

* * *

><p>I want to get 5 more reviews (so a total of 10) before i update the next chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to update, i was out of town, but i'm back now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7… *Cough Cough*<p>

We went up and down ever aisle again, and again, we did a full sweep of the entire store, and Rose was absolutely gone. If there weren't police outside I would have thought she had left. Knowing her she might have left, sneaked past the police and decided she would come back in a few hours before it got dark. Then I remembered that she would never do that to Lissa.

So we began our sweep of the store, once again, I was beginning to see what Lissa meant by impossible to find. We were in the sports department when I looked up and saw someone on one of the bikes that was hanging from the ceiling. As soon as she saw that I saw her she took a ball out of a bag I hadn't seen before and threw it at my head. It blocked my view of her and by the time I caught the ball, I looked to where she was before and she was gone. Eddie was on the other side of the store, because we decided splitting up would make us find her twice as fast. The only way I knew that I was going to catch her was if I was on top of the shelves too.

When I climbed up to the top I could see her jumping from shelf to shelf and I was surprised. The spaces in between the shelves were very big and I wasn't sure she would be able to do that. I knew I was able to and I guess I shouldn't be expecting so little of Roza, she could do anything that I could. I followed her and soon was at the same pace she was, just a couple of shelves behind her, when she heard I was coming she started throwing more balls at me from the bag she had around her shoulder that seemed never ending. So now not only was I jumping 20 foot gaps but also dodging balls left and right.

Then all of a sudden Rose dropped. My heart skipped a beat as I saw it, she was there and then she wasn't, she had fallen, she didn't make this one, she probably had a broken ankle. But no screams followed the terrible sight, when I caught up to the shelf that she fell off of I saw why. There was a trampoline at the bottom. Rose must have jumped off, and now she was hiding again, and she could be anywhere. I jumped down also and landed in the exact middle of the trampoline. I jumped off the trampoline and landed on the concrete floor with a thud.

I chased Rose for a couple of minutes, following the sound of her footsteps when all of the sudden they stooped. As soon as they did, so did I, I was not going to fall into another one of her traps. I began to look around the aisle where I was and see if I could see her, or any signs of a trap, there were none but I still didn't move. Before I could register what happened I feel to the floor, via someone jumping on top of me. They weren't very heavy but I was surprised so that was all they needed. I turned around and began to fight who I soon realized was rose. I wasn't sure if me dodging her hits and getting some of my own in counted as "tagging" her but I didn't care, I just acted like it was one of our training sessions and we began the easy back and forth fighting, each giving and receiving blows. She went to punch me and I grabbed her arm, without me letting go she went to punch me with the other one. I grabbed that one too and now had both of her hands in both of mine, realizing too late that in doing so I left myself wide open for her kick to my stomach, and then a round house kick that landed me on the floor, her now on top of me pinning me down.

**RPOV**

I pinned him down, and bent down and whispered "dead" in his ear, in a very seductive and out of breath tone. He rolled over and I crashed my lips toward his. My plan was complete; I was still undefeated in the amazing game of hide-and-go-seek, I out-smarted Dimitri, I tackled Dimitri, ad now I was kissing Dimitri. This day couldn't get any better, but it could get worse, and it just did, it got a lot worse, when I heard the worst sound anyone in my situation ever could, the sound of someone coughing.

*Cough Cough*

* * *

><p>I want 5 more reviews before i update please, and i loved all of the ones from last chapters<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

When I'm re-reading it is kind of confusing to me so I will clear it up if it was confusing to anyone else too, they are on a human schedule, in the beginning they on a vampire schedule when they were at the school, and then when they went shopping they changed to human time, and they are going to stay human time.

You guys got those reviews really fast, i might run out of chapters for you if it keeps going like this.  
>And i know i haven't done this in so long but I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE TALENTED RICHELLE MEADE<p>

I promise i will try not to do any more long author notes because i know when I'm reading i like to just get straight to the story, so i made this chapter extra long too.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8… You Want Us?<p>

_This day couldn't get any better, but it could get worse, and it just did, it got a lot worse, when I heard the worst sound anyone in my situation ever could, the sound of someone coughing._

_*Cough Cough*_

Dimitri and I immediately jump apart but it was already too late, if whoever it was had enough time to cough they had enough time to see just what we were doing. I looked to see who it was, and for a second I was back at the academy thinking that it is Alberta, or Kirova, but then I remember that I am only with my friends, and they won't tell, will they?

Turns out it was Christian "What do you want fire crotch?" I ask obviously irritated, he just looks to stunned for words. After a few seconds he chokes out "An explanation"

"Well I guess someone would have found out sooner or later," I look towards Dmitri and he nods "So why don't we go back and I will tell everyone at once instead of individually explaining it to all of you."

He nods, still looking shocked and follows Dimitri and I back to the "commons" as we have started calling it. When we get there everyone is sitting around the table and hey all notice our entrance, and then Lissa notices Christian's face. "What happened it looked like he saw a ghost" Lissa says trying to lighten the mood but when she sees my expression she immediately shuts up and sits down. "Well… ummm, I don't really know how to say this… but I am in love with Dimitri" I say the last part really fast and really quiet hoping no one would hear, but no such luck, everyone heard and they all had expressions similar to Christians, accept for Adrian who had known since the Ski Lodge. That's when Dimitri decided to speak up and say "And I'm in love with Rose" I realize why he said that and add "So its not just some stupid crush I have on my mentor, it goes both ways." Everyone's expression is unreadable accept for the shock, that was obvious. It's times like this I am glad I had the bond, Lissa was feeling: angry-that I didn't tell her, happy-that I found someone, jealous-that it was Dimitri, hurt-that I didn't trust her, but most of all she was sad-that she didn't figure this out sooner and that she couldn't even tell that her own friend was in love with someone.

She started putting all of the pieces together, my un-interest in guys, my reserved manner, everything that she just let go as Mason dying, or some other reason. "I'm sorry Lissa, I should have told you sooner, and don't feel bad for not being able to figure it out, we did a good job at hiding it." After I said that the main emotion was happiness. "Why? Why didn't you tell me." She asked, I could hear and feel the hurt. "Because, up until the night of the attack we weren't sure this was going to work out, we are both going to be your guardians and we have to protect you."

I was trying to make her feel better about me not telling her but I only made her feel worse about her being the reason we couldn't be together. "No, Liss, it's not your fault, we both knew perfectly well what we were getting into when we decided that we wanted to be a guardian, and I would do anything for you." I said, meaning every word, this made her feel a little better, but not much. "But I don't want you to give up everything for me, Rose I love you too much to stand by and let you do that." She said, and even though I wasn't feeling bad before, all of the sudden I felt do much better. "Lissa, it doesn't matter now, we are together, that's what I am telling you, you only stopped us for a little while." I said with a small smile on my lips at the end.

When I said that all of the anger, sadness, hurt, and jealousy left and all I could feel was happiness. She came over and gave me the biggest hug that she ever gave, and soon I couldn't breath "L-Liss" I choked out, she quickly let go and began to blush. The she turned to Dimitri and gave him a hug too, "If you ever hurt her I will have Christian burn you then I will bring you back and he will burn you again." She said and I could see him visibly pale, I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist, he looked down at me with so much love and said "I would never."

"So tell me how this all started, I want to know everything that I missed." She said "Well you better sit down. She sat back down, and so did Dimitri then I sat on his lap. _You two make such a cute couple_ she cooed through the bond. I smiled and began our story. I started with the initial attraction, and then what happened in Kirova's office, then the lust charm, then what happened when he was bringing me to the infirmary after he killed Natalie, then the stolen kisses, and finally the cabin, although I didn't go into full detail just that, that was when we finally decided not to deny our love. Dimitri added little things I forgot every once in a while, but other than that and Lissa's "awww's" in my head everyone was quiet.

When I was done I realized how much Dimitri and I had really gone through, I looked at him, and he had a look on his face saying that he was remembering all of the times we spent together. It was then that I looked at the clock and realized that it was 5 o'clock at night. If we were back at the academy I would just be getting up, but since we were on a human schedule from our shopping trip, and never seemed to change back I decided that we should see what the Strigoi want. "Hey we should talk to the Strigoi tonight" I said and everyone looked at me like I was stupid "Yeah, I mean we don't know what they want, and as long as we stay on the holly ground they can't touch us"

They grudgingly agreed, and we made it a point that it was only Me, Dimitri, and Eddie would go out there. We were the guardians and if something were to happen then we needed to know the Moroi were safe.

Soon enough it was dark outside. We looked through our cardboard boxes and noticed Strigoi walking up to the border, and the cops were quickly leaving. The looks on the cops faces told me that they were under compulsion and so the only reason they were there was to be guards when it was daylight.

We waited until we saw the last cop car leave the parking lot and then we walked outside. The Strigoi looked surprised for a second, but then they regained their composure. Who I assumed to be the leader stepped to the front and motioned for us to say whatever it is that we came out here to say. Everyone looked at me because I was the one that had the idea of coming out here. So I mimicked his movement and stepped in front of the two guys.

"Smart move you did there with the cops, but what do you want" I asked in my most threatening voice, I was surprised, it didn't shake at all and the Strigoi looked almost intimidated, all accept the leader.

"We want you… and you" he said pointing to Dimitri "and you." pointing to Eddie.

"Ya, no shit Sherlock, I mean _why_ do you want us?" When I said that he looked pissed for a second but then quickly regained his composure.

"Because we need you, all of you. The Russian over here is the best guardian in the world, and you two, well you are the best novices. When we change you, there will be no stopping us, you have killed countless Strigoi, the break-in at the school was all a test, and you three are the only ones that passed with flying colors. Accept at the end, Dimitri, you weren't supposed to get captured, luckily Rose here was able to save you... anyway I'm getting off track. We had similar break-ins at every academy around the world, some were harder than others with the higher security, but we managed, and well you three were the only ones that passed our tests."

I didn't know what to feel when I heard all of this, at first I was angry that all of those people died for some stupid game that the Strigoi were playing with us, and then I got scared, I mean really scared. How many Strigoi had to be working together to attack every single school in the world. Obviously it wasn't at the same time that would have been an impossible number, considering there were about a hundred Strigoi, just at our school.

Then I said the only thing I could think of, I didn't have any witty Rose comeback, only "You sick, manipulative bastard, you killed all of those people for NOTHING!" my voice getting higher with every word "THEY WERE MY FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU!" With that I ran inside tears about to escape my eyes. I ran to mine and Dimitri's bed, running past Christian, Mia, Lissa, Jill, and Adrian, all of them looking at me. When I got to my bed I just laid down and started to cry remembering how I almost lost Dimitri, how I did lose a lot of my friends, and how so many guardians died, and it was all my fault.

I kept crying into my pillow until I felt two strong arms encircle me, and I took in a deep ragged breath, and smelt his wonderful aftershave-that I have absolutely no idea how he got considering we were locked in a Sams-and began to cry into his chest. He began whispering things to me in Russian and even though I didn't understand them, after a while I began to calm down, I eventually stopped crying but Dimitri didn't let go, he just laid us both down on the bed, we got under the covers, and soon enough I was asleep.

I wasn't surprised when my dreamless sleep all of the sudden turned into a spirit dream, I knew Adrian would want to check on me after what happened.

_We were on a beautiful beach and I was in a cute white summer dress, I looked around and saw Adrian wearing long khakis and a button down light blue shirt. I had to admit he looked good. _

_We sat down in the sand and put our feet in the water. He put an arm around me and I leaned into his chest. "Are you okay little Dhampir?" he asked_

"_Did they tell you what the Strigoi said?" I asked._

"_Don't answer my question with another question, I asked you how you were, and yes they did tell me." _

"_I'm better now, I was just so mad that they killed all of those people for some test, and I'm scared Adrian. Do you know how many of them have to be working together to attack every school in the world." When I said that it looked like Adrian hadn't thought about that and his face all of the sudden looked very pale, even more pale then it normally does. _

"_Well as long as you are better now, I will let you get back to your cradle robber." When he said that I smacked him on the arm playfully and got up, so did Adrian and I gave him a hug mumbling my thanks, and the dream started to dematerialize. Then I went back into more blissful dreamless sleep._

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of the reviews guys, five more (so i have a total of 20) and i will update again.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm really dissapointed that i didn't get up to 20 reviews but i decided to over look that and post this chapter anyway

* * *

><p>Chapter 9… Shit I'm In Jail<p>

I woke up it was still very early in the morning, and I was still in Dimitri's arms, I looked up into his face and saw it completely blank, no guardian mask no nothing. He looked so innocent, and then I heard the most beautiful sound "Roza" he said in barely a whisper, I could tell he was still sleeping. "What?" I whispered just as quietly, and then I leant down and kissed him. He only pulled me tighter and kept his eyes shut, but he was definitely awake because his guardian mask was firmly in place. Oh this should be fun. I started kissing him again, and this time it wasn't just a little peck, it was pretty hot, he lasted all about five seconds before he started to kiss me back.

I just smiled against his lips knowing that he only lasted five seconds. I pulled away and started to giggle "what?" he questioned. "You're really bad at that, you know." I said and kept laughing quietly. "Oh ya? Well I bet your not much better." He said and began to kiss me, I didn't respond though, I kept trying to think of anything to not make me enjoy the kiss, and I hate to say it but I had to do something and fast, so I imagined it was Christian. Once I thought of that I was turned off like a light, it's amazing what one jerk can do to you.

After about a minute Dimitri pulled away "Damn, I thought I had you there for a second" he said, and I had to laugh at the pout forming on his face. Right then I promised myself that I would never, and I mean never tell Dimitri, or anyone, that I imagined kissing Christian, even if it was so that I _wouldn't_ kiss Dimitri. "Well I am just better than you… in a lot of ways Comrade."

Then I rolled over and got up deciding that I hadn't trained in a few days and wanted to be at the top of my game if all of these Strigoi were after me and my friends. I got some training clothes from the shelves and got changed. I saw Dimitri doing the same thing and so I waited for him to finish before I headed over to that special back room that had the entire gym. We both ran for about half an hour and then we went onto weight lifting, then we got the mats out of the corner and put them in the middle of the room.

We started sparring and Dimitri won the first one right away. The second one seemed like it lasted forever but it only lasted about a minute, but we were throwing punches and kicks so fast we got in enough hits for a fifteen minute match. Which ended up being the time it took for our next one, one that I won if I might point out. After that I decide to end on a high note so I quit while I was ahead.

We both went to go take a shower and when I was done I realized that I didn't bring any clothes "Shit." I wrapped my towel around me and walked out of the bathroom. I stayed clear of everyone so far and the clothes rack was in sight when BAM! I ran smack into Adrian and ended up on my ass. Thank goodness that my towel stayed on but still, it was small and I could see Adrian starring. What the hell was he even doing up this early it was like 7 o'clock. There was absolutely no way to get up without flashing Adrian unless he would stop standing there and help me. I reached my hand up and it took him a while before he took it and finally helped me up.

After that I left without a word and he went in the opposite direction. I picked out clothes and was contemplating whether or not I should risk going back to the bathroom. I decided I would rather that happen than someone finding me while I was actually changing. I ran back to the bathroom not wanting to run in to anyone else and luckily didn't.

Once I was changed I went to get breakfast, I got waffles from the freezer section, butter, syrup, and a toaster. Then I got a toaster from the appliances and walked to the middle of the store where everyone else had already started breakfast. I was toasting my waffles when I had a brilliant idea. "Capture the flag!" I scared Lissa with my outburst but everyone else just looked at me questioningly. "Guardians vs. Moroi" I said "But that's not fair you guys have been trained for stuff like this your whole life" Adrian complained, God he is so thick sometimes "Ya, so have you, you can use your element." Mia and Jill water, and there was plenty of that around, Christian was fire, and Lissa and Adrian were Spirit.

Adrian suddenly looked at me like I was a genius and I knew he had some master plan going on inside his head. Everyone else also looked pretty excited to do this. "Ok so the back room is the jail, if anyone gets tagged that is where you will go, and one of your teammates has to go in there and tag you. No puppy-guarding the jail, and you can only have one person guarding the flag unless you choose not to have any. You win either when you get the flag over to your base or get all of the other team in jail."

We got our flags and our bases, made sure the jail was in the middle and just like that we were off. We decided that they would probably have Christian guarding the flag because he has the best defensive element, while Lissa and Adrian's is more offensive, and Jill and Mia's is more along the lines of you wanting to kill someone by drowning them.

We were going to make Eddie bait he would walk right up and try a brute force attack on Christian and while Eddie is distracting Christian I will go in and grab the flag and run like hell back to the base, Dimitri will be there just in case something goes wrong. We are walking around trying to find their base because we don't know where it is, just like they don't know where ours is, all we know is that it is the same distance from the back room. We are walking around looking for it when all of the sudden I see movement, I quickly follow it, and see that it's Adrian and he is alone.

I keep following him and now I am in a whole other aisle and I am about to tag him when someone jumps on me from behind. "Tag, you're in jail" Shit, Adrian wasn't alone, he was with Jill. Now I have to go to jail and I'm not allowed to inform my partners of my absence and just have to wait until they figure it out on their own. I get to the back room and I sit down waiting for someone to come. Well shit, I'm in jail.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one is longer, it was just a good stopping point.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10… We Won<p>

I was sitting on the floor for what felt like hours but was really only ten minutes when Eddie, Mia, Jill, and Lissa walked in. They all walked in at the same time which was kind of strange, and that meant that there was a big fight that went down and all I could think of was that I wish I would have been there to see it. They all sat down and started to talk when in walked Dimitri, and he didn't look like he had just been caught, he came here to rescue me. Well at least I hope it was me.

"Come on Rose we gotta get out of here before they see."

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said, I had to make sure that I was hidden the whole time because I was going to be the secret weapon that they didn't know was there. Dimitri began walking to the base where the flag was, and I was sneaking behind him. When we got there we were met by Christian, well Dimitri was met by Christian, he didn't see me.

"Well, well, well, this is pretty brave of you Belikov, coming here all by yourself, if I get you the game is over" Christian said.

"Well then I better not let you get me." And with that Dimitri started fighting Christian. I took that as my cue to grab the flag, and that is exactly what I did. I grabbed the flag and ran like hell.

I ran the whole way and when I was about 20 feet away from our base Adrian stepped in front of me. I was shocked to say the least; I didn't even hear him come up. I stopped dead in my tracks. "how did you know I was here?" I asked. "Please Little Dhampir give me a little credit, I could see your aura from the other side of the building." Damn him and his spirit powers, I thought.

"Well what does my aura show now?" I asked in a seductive voice, I had a plan, and it was going to work if it killed me. I took slow steps towards him, and for every two steps forward he took one step back. Sooner the later we were right next to the base all I had to do was get turned around.

I started to trail my finger up his chest and I felt him shudder. I smiled internally and leaned in close so our lips were only about an inch apart. I turned us around real quick and he put his hands on my hips. I touched the Moroi flag to our base and I leaned to the side and whispered in his ear "I win" I pulled back and was met with a look of total confusion before what I said had totally sunk in, when it did, he looked pissed.

"Damn it Rose, the things you do to me." I just gave him my man-eater smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Any time." Then I ran off to go find Dimitri, free Eddie, and tell them the good news.

I ran to the other base and saw Dimitri and Christian still going at it, neither of them looked too badly injured but I still wanted to put a stop to it because they both looked extremely tired. "We won!" At the sound of my voice they both turned around and Christian was dumbfounded, and Dimitri just had a smug look on his face. "Bu… bu… but, you were in jail, and Dimitri was here, how did you win?" Christian asked.

"Well you see Dimitri was only a distraction, he got me out of jail, rescued you, and I got the flag. Adrian tried to be hero and save the day but I… over powered him." I looked at Adrian and winked, he just looked like he was pissed at himself.

Dimitri engulfed me in a hug and began kissing me. "Ewwwww, get a room!" Christian yelled.

"Oh Sparky your just jealous that I get more action in one day than you do in a whole week." This left him speechless, I knew it wasn't true because I got sucked into Lissa's head ALL THE TIME, and even though I learned to control it I could still feel the feelings. "Never enter a battle of wits unarmed Sparky"

With that I walked away holding Dimitri's hand to go free the people in jail, and tell Eddie the good news.

We were walking to the jail when I was pushed up against the wall and attacked by my Russian God. Unlike most of our kisses this one didn't start out slow and build, it started out hot and heavy. Sooner than I would have liked Dimitri pulled away, and I pouted. He saw this and laughed "You did such a good job Roza."

That made me smile "Couldn't have done it without you comrade." We walked the whole way to the jail without anymore interruptions.

"WE WON!" I yelled at Eddie once we got there. "I knew you could do it Rose" he said running at me, picking me up, and spinning me around. I yelped from surprise and then started laughing, and so did he. I went to stand back next to Dimitri. "Well I came here to officially free all of you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11… Answer The Phone

That night Lissa and Mia and Jill all made dinner, I would have helped but I cant cook to save my life. So I sat out with the rest of the guys and began to set the table, and get drinks, and all the stuff that you cant mess up.

We ate and then me, Eddie, and Dimitri all went to the furniture department to get a big couch to bring over to the electronics area. We decided that tonight we were just going to relax and watch a movie. When we got back Lissa had picked out the movie, big mistake, our choices were Titanic, The Notebook, or Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

"No Liss, I don't care what you say, there is no way in hell that I am watching any of those movies AGAIN, being your friend I have seen them all at least 5 times, I could recite the whole freaking thing word for word."

"Fine you pick the movie then." She said aggravated "That's all i'm asking" I said in a soothing tone.

I went over to where they kept all of the movies and looked through them, I had Transformers 1 and 2, all of The Chronicles of Riddick, all three The Lord of the Rings, and the Bourne Series. I got back and showed everyone what I had and every single one of them had a vote, but The Chronicles of Riddik won, I mean who doesn't love Vin Diesel in an action movie.

So I put the first one in and then sat on Dimitri's lap and pulled a blanket over us. I think you can guess where everyone else sat.

We watched both movies and didn't finish until about 2 o'clock. When we did, it was safe to say we were all exhausted. I don't even remember how I got into the bed, but my breath didn't stink and I couldn't see so I knew that I had brushed my teeth and taken out my contacts. Before I knew it I felt the bed shift and two large arms encircle my waste, no sooner than that happened I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt Dimitri beside me, that made me smile. I turned around and kissed him on the lips and then trailed kisses down his jaw. He woke up and began to kiss me back. It went on for a few minutes and then I got up so that I could go brush my teeth before we went any further. When I got up he pouted, and it was so cute. I showed him my tooth brush and toothpaste and he let me go. When I got back he was gone so I decided to go to the common area.

When I got there everyone was already up, and breakfast was on the table. We ate in relative silence and after that I decided that we would play a game. But it was too early in the morning for vodka so it would have to wait a while, in the mean time we would play pee pass.

"Everyone write down 10 dares and put them in the center of the table" If you cant do math that is 80 dares. I went to go get two buckets and then I wrote down everyone's name and put them in the first bucket. I wrote 4 pee passes on a piece off paper, and got 20 gallon jugs of water.

I put the 4 pee passes, and the 80 dares (the 10 I did earlier and the others 70) into the 2nd bucket. I put the 2nd bucket in the middle and held the 1st one and told everyone to go get the things that they would need for there dares, and then they came to sit in the circle.

"If you don't know how to play you will figure it out." I looked at Lissa and she looked like she really didn't want to do this, but I didn't blame her because she was the only one who had played pee pass with the famous Rose Hathaway.

I pulled out the first name and it said Dimitri, I put the paper back into the bucket and told Dimitri to pick a dare, and read it silently and just do it. He reached in to the 2nd bucket and he read it and then his face turned to disgust.

He took out his cell phone, and a huge smile spread across my face because I knew what he was going to do. It was one of the dares I said at a party Lissa and I were at, but I didn't put it in so I knew it was Lissa. He then turned the phone on vibrate and stuck it in his pants and then wrote down his number on the back of the dare and placed it in the center of all of us.

Lissa and I were already laughing and everyone else seemed like they were just catching on and Adrian immediately took out his phone.

The next name I pulled out was mine, so I picked a dare, and I groaned when i saw that it was one of mine. I showed the dare to Adrian and then everyone else, and Adrian got really excited, and Dimitri looked about ready to punch someone. It said to go into the shower with Adrian for 1 minute. I was hoping someone like Christian got it, but unluckily it was me.

We were all walking to the shower when I had a brilliant idea, and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I'm glad to see you are as excited about this as I am Rose" Who other than Adrian said.

"Trust me I'm not happy about it."

"Doesn't look that way to me Rose"Christian said.

"Oh, just shut up Fire Crotch"

We got to the shower and Adrian began to take off his clothes.

"Not so fast spirit boy, put those clothes back on"

"But it said you had to get in the shower with me for 1 minute, unless the famous Rose Hathaway is going to turn down a dare."

"Of course I won't turn down a dare, but it never said that the water had to be on OR our clothes had to be off." Then I grabbed Adrian by the collar and dragged him into the shower with a smug look on my face that almost matched Dimitri's.

We went back to the circle after my dare was done and I pulled out another name, it was Lissa's. She pulled out a dare.

"No, I am not doing that, there is absolutely no way that I am doing that."

I looked at the dare, and I could see why it said _Everyone loves a nice, soft pillow. Lucky you! You get to take off all your clothes and wear nothing but a full size bed pillow for three rounds. It is up to you how you use it, or what you cover.  
>You may not remove the pillow case either. Nice try. :)<em>

I laughed and Lissa drank her gallon of water, and then got another one because she had to be able to do it again.

The next name I pulled out was mine AGAIN, but the dare wasn't as bad this time, I didn't even have to think of a way to get out of it. I started to drink my water when "The infamous Rose Hathaway turns down a dare!" Oh Christian was so going to get it, I was going to swallow my water and tell him off but instead I spit the water in his face and said "Read the dare you dip-shit"

When he looked at the dare it said_ "Choose a member of the opposite sex. You both now fill your mouths with water and kiss.  
>You must swallow all the water. If water falls on any of your clothes, you must remove that piece of clothing for 3 turns."<em>

I took back up my water jug and then pointed to Dimitri. He got his water too and took a mouthful. Being the amazing kisser that I was we did it with no problem and none of our clothes got wet so we kept them on.

All of the sudden Dimitri's phone started to go off.

"okay this isn't funny anymore guys" He said but I looked around and no one was calling him.

"Answer it Dimitri, it might be the Academy" He then very humorously reached into his pants and pulled out his phone.

"Belikov" I only heard on side of the conversation but from what I gathered they had a plan. Right now it was daytime, and they would rather go up against the Strigoi than the police, especially because it would rid the world of more Strigoi instead of more cops.

* * *

><p>This is where the story really picks up, there is going to be a lot of planning in the next chapter, and then TONS of action.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

I usually wait three days in between my updates, but i just love you guys so much, and i got the most visitors i have ever gotten Tuesday, and i loved all of the reviews i thought i would update sooner for you. So here you go, it isn't super long, but it was just the perfect place to leave off :P Thanks for all of the lovely reviews

And i have not done this in a while, but i think it was just because you all know that I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 12…5-4-3-2-1-NOW!<p>

We all got up, I got changed into something that I could kick major ass in, and we headed to the back room. When we got there Dimitri handed me and Eddie extra stakes. Then I noticed an electronic key pad on the side of one of the walls. I walked up to it and started typing in random numbers. Then I realized it probably wasn't numbers that would open whatever it was but letters, so I looked to spell sams and then pressed enter.

All of the sudden the whole wall spun around like in one of those crazy old cartoons. And on this side there were weapons, tons of them. There were guns with silver bullets, and I mean big guns, like sniper guns. There were swords, daggers, and there was even a flame gun.

Everyone looked over as soon as they heard the wall moving. They all looked surprised, more surprised than me because I was the one messing with the key pad so i knew that something was going to happen.

There were also a couple of buckets of silver powder that I had an idea what we could do with.

"Okay, so there will be no Moroi going outside of the wards." I said

"But-" I cut Christian off "No Moroi, I know you can light the Strigoi on fire, but you can do that from inside the wards, and you will all be somewhere where you will have a better vantage point" they looked confused so I elaborated.

"you will all be on the roof, you will be outside, but still in the wards, Lissa, Adrian you will use the sniper guns to shoot the silver bullets, Christian, you will use your fire, Mia and Jill you guys, I am going to mix the silver powder with water then you should be able to bend the water and the silver powder will go with it. Do you all know what you have to do?"

I was answered with a lot of yes's and then they proceeded to bring all of the supplies they would need up to the roof.

"You are going to be great guardian" Dimitri whispered in my ear. I smiled and then went to get some swords.

"Have either of you ever used swords before?" They both shook their heads no "then I suggest that we practice."

We began to fight against each other and within a couple of hours we had it down pretty well. It was a couple of hours until sundown, and when they were going to be here. I didn't want to be tired for the battle so I called it quits on our sword practice, and they both agreed that we should stop.

I went up to the front kitchen to get some food and then to mine and Dimitri's bed to get some rest.

When I got up I went to see Dimitri, he said that it would start to get dark out in about half an hour, and that the guardians would be here in about 2. We went to the commons area only to see everyone else there looking very on edge.

"You guys are going to be alright, you will be safe, Mia, Jill, if you get too tired to keep using water then at the right time just take the bucket and throw out all of the powder."

They nodded that they understood, and then I went and sat next to Lissa.

"Don't worry about anything, you are going to be safe, you're going to be in the wards, and Christian is going to be there you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. You and Dimitri, and Eddie, and all of the other guardians, Rose, this guy is old, like really old, and original, whatever the hell that means. I'm not worried for me."

"Liss, I will be fine, even he knows that, and that's why he wants us on his team, because we are a threat to him, and he can't have any threats." With that she felt a little better so I walked away, I guess you could say I was tying up loose ends, because if there was a situation, I wanted everyone to know what to do.

I pulled Dimitri into a corner "I know this is going to be hard for you to hear, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." He said

"Good because I need you to trust me, and my abilities, and all of your trainings that I can take care of myself. But Lissa can't if the choice comes you have to save her, and trust that I can take care of myself, Dimitri, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I was the reason that Lissa died, I just couldn't"

He had a tear in his eye but nodded anyway, and I leaned up to kiss him. After a couple of minutes we walked back to the commons and it was almost time for the guardians to show up, they were going to call when they were 10 minutes out.

I went to the weapons room and started to strap swords and daggers and stakes to every belt and strap that I could find. I had them around my waist, my legs, and even ones on my back. Dimitri and Eddie looked about the same, and we looked scary.

Mia, Jill, Adrian, Lissa, and Christian were up on the roof setting up, and we were going to be ready when they came, this wasn't going to be like another attack on the school, we knew full well what we were getting into, and we were prepared. Dimitri put in his earpiece, and gave Eddie and I one too so that we could hear all of the things the guardians were saying.

They were going to tell us when to go, so that we would all jump out at the Strigoi at the same time. We stood by the door waiting for about 20 minutes until we heard the call that they were 10 minutes out. I peeked outside and the Strigoi were out there, and in their usual formation around the building.

In what felt like hours but was really only 10 minutes we started to hear the countdown of when we would jump out of the building. When I remembered "Shit, hold off, not yet, stand down" I said with as much authority as I could. "What is it what's wrong?" Dimitri asked. "They aren't going to know whats going on, they aren't going to know who to help, how could we be so stupid?" I was talking to myself but I guess I was doing it out loud, and everyone on the other side of the earpiece heard me, and with that I took off to the roof. When I got up there I gave Christian, Mia, Jill, Adrian, and Lissa all an earpiece and told them that if any of the guardians need help that they will ask for it but to still keep a look out anyway.

"And Lissa, Adrian, only shoot if you have a clear shot at the heart, and it looks like the guardian is getting overpowered, because we don't have an unlimited supply of bullets."

Then I ran back downstairs, and started apologizing. "Sorry, continue with your countdown."

"Okay, go out in 5-4-3-2-1-NOW!"

* * *

><p>So it is kinda a cliff hanger, but this is nothing compared to next chapters ending.<p>

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13… The weapon no one knew about

We opened the doors and were met with the surprised faces of about 100 strigoi and the determined faces of about 50 guardians. When we first started we were on our own. That was how we planned it, the Moroi were our secret weapon.

I started off right away staking a Strigoi and no sooner did i do that one went down then another came in its place. That's how it happened for the first 10 strigoi, first we fought, then I won I staked them, then another popped up in its place. But on my 11th one I got pinned, I was on the ground and he was about to go for my neck when he went limp on top of me and I looked up to see Alberta standing over me.

"Thanks" She took one look at me and all of my gear and then said, "It suits you Rose" with a small smile, before heading off to battle. I was glad we didn't have to expose the Moroi yet, and I took a look around and thought that maybe we wouldn't have to. I saw tons of Strigoi bodies on the ground and only a couple of guardian bodies. And as soon as I thought that we would win a swarm of hundreds of Strigoi came, with that guy in the front, the really old one.

"Stay in your positions don't help until asked for, but once you are asked come all at once not just that one person. Got it?"

"Affirmative" I heard Christian answer, I might not like him much normally, but during battles we just get each other and make a pretty kick ass team.

"Christian you keep your eyes on me and we can kick ass like back at the academy, the others have got the rest of the guardians"

"Got it"

And just like that we began fighting the newly replenished Strigoi army. It went on for about 5 minutes before everyone heard someone needing help through the earpieces, all of the other guardians were fighting their own battles so it was time for our secret weapon to come out.

The shot was silent, but the screams were loud. Once the first Strigoi was down from a gunshot tons started screaming in pain from the silver powder that was impossible to get off. And then the Strigoi that I were fighting began to burst in flame and became a lot easier to stake.

We were taking them down by the dozens. Christian and I were still the best team and totally kicking ass, and another good thing about him being on the roof is that he could be my eyes in the sky. He could see when someone was behind me, and tell me through the earpiece.

"There's one on your 7 Rose" And in one smooth motion I pulled out my blade, spun around and decapitated that son of a bitch who tried to sneak up on me.

I got into some pretty awesome fist fights, like the one I was in now, we were both giving and receiving some really good punches but then he kicked me in the stomach and it sends me flying.

"Oh now you're dead" And he just starts to laugh at me, and that's when I love it, they get over confident and think that because I am a girl they can beat me. I come at him and did the same punch kick combination that Albert taught me that I used on Dimitri. He didn't see it coming and from there it was an easy kill.

That's when I heard it, Lissa's scream, and it wasn't coming from on top of the roof. She was down stairs, and a Strigoi had her, but not just anyone, the old one, and he was on holy grounds, he was inside sams.

Everything stopped, everyone stopped fighting, The Strigoi stopped and the guardians stopped, it was deadly silent, not even the wind was blowing. I absent mindedly started to walk forward. "YOU SANCTIMONIOUS, SELF-SERVING, PHARISAICAL, EGOTISTICAL, OLEAGINOUS BASTARD! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone looked at me with a shocked expression to say the least just hearing me rattle off that long line of huge words but I could care less all I wanted was to get Lissa back. Dimitri tried to go get her but it was like the wards wouldn't let him in. Maybe he turned them evil somehow but when one of the Strigoi tried to go in they couldn't either.

It was my only hope, I had to try. I walked forward and I was able to go right through them. This was his way of saying that it is me against him. I walked up to him and was about 10 feet away when he started to drink from her, I took out one of my daggers and just had to trust my aim. If I walked up he would snap her neck and turn her, he was distracted enough to not notice my moving arm, but he would have noticed if I started walking.

I took the dagger out from around my leg and threw it, it landed in its desired spot, meaning not Lissa, or right in his arm. And he stopped drinking from her and threw her aside. She landed on the floor, hard, and passed out from the blood loss.

That's when the fight began. I walked up to him and we started to circle each other. I took out both of the swords from behind my back and began to swing them like they were just extensions of my arms, it looked like I had been doing this my whole life.

I got in a couple of good swings and was spinning around to deliver the final blow when he moved so fast and grabbed me from behind. He ripped the two swords out of my hands and held my arms in place. I only had one weapon that I could use right now, and that was one that no one knew about.

* * *

><p>I know another cliffhanger, i'm evil ;) but the more you review the faster i will get the next one out so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14… Then he locked the door

I stomped down my foot and a blade popped out of the back, and I kicked back my leg and it got him right in the shin. He screamed and let go of me, I was out of all of my blades, swords, daggers, all I had left was my original stake.

He looked even more pissed off now that I got away from him, and that is a good thing, because when they get mad, they get sloppy. But even a sloppy original is better than any well trained regular Strigoi. We went back and forth giving and receiving punches and kicks.

I caught him once off guard and kicked him once with all of my might, and he stumbled. That little stumble was all I needed, I punched and kicked in so many combinations, I threw together everything I had learned that year into a 5 second match. I finally got to a place where he left his chest open blocking one of my punch kick combinations and I pulled my stake out from its place on my leg and stabbed him in the heart.

At first he had a look of surprise, and then I heard a hoarse whisper.

"There are more of them" and then he was dead. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it couldn't have been good.

When I killed him, I thought everything was going to go away, I thought the rest of the Strigoi were going to go away, I thought that this meant that we won, but I was wrong, dead wrong. The Strigoi were confused, they obviously didn't think that their leader was going to die, so they stayed and fought. It was the quickest thing I had ever seen, they had a new leader up and barking orders within a matter of seconds, and they were going to do anything but leave.

I was absolutely exhausted, and wasn't sure I was ready to go up against a still full army of Strigoi, and it didn't look like any of the other guardians were either. But then I had an idea, a brilliant idea actually.

I radioed Jill and Mia "hey don't put the silver powder on the Strigoi anymore put it on all of the guardians, they won't be able to touch us, and Adrian come down here and help Lissa, bring her back up to the roof, the boundaries should still be in place, I don't know how he passed them."

"Got it" And with that I felt the cool water come over me, and it was time to put my theory to the test. I walked off of the holy ground and right up to a Strigoi to start my fighting.

One good punch to the face and he started to scream in agony, that's when I knew that it worked. While he was distracted I easily staked him, and I got a chance to look around at the other guardians, and most of them were wet now too, meaning that they were also untouchable.

The Strigoi soon figured out that they couldn't touch us and they fled, the battle was over about 15 minutes after I killed the original.

Not many guardians died, only 11, I can't say the same for the Strigoi, there were at least 100, if not more. All of the guardians went inside, and I went straight up to Lissa to make sure she was safe.

I got up to the roof and was tackled by none other than the one person I was coming to check on. "I'm so glad you're okay" we said at the same time, and then we both started to laugh. I didn't really know what we were laughing at, I was just so glad that everything was over.

I got up and went to give Mia and Jill a hug too, because if it wasn't for them than we never would have won.

"Hey we kicked ass this time too" I said to Christian "Yeah, as long as you don't give me a hug, I'll admit that we kicked MAJOR ass."

"Hey what about me?"

"You were pretty good to Adrian" I said with a smile and went to give him a hug.

"Now if you would all excuse me, now that I know that you are all okay, I am going to go shower and change."

Went to the shower and was in and out in about a minute, because all I wanted to do was go see Dimitri, and believe it or not get back to St. Vlads.

When I got out of the shower the first person I saw was Alberta "Where is Dimitri?" She didn't ask why I wanted to know where he was and I suspected that she knew about us, she just pointed to the left and off I was.

When I got to him he was all alone, and we were somewhere that it didn't look like anybody would come around, so I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. For the longest time he just hugged me with my legs wrapped around his waist and my head on his shoulder. Then we started to kiss and it was filled with so much love, but I was too tired so I just laid my head back on his shoulder.

"I don't have to tell you how good you did out there today do i?" Dimitri asked

"mnmm" "What was that" "mnmmmm" I replied again. "I'm guessing you're tired "mhmm" he just chuckled and switched me so that he was carrying me bridal style so that it wouldn't look as suspicious, and before I could count to ten I was asleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed at the academy, and it was sunset meaning that I slept the rest of the human night, and all of the human day and was back onto vampire time. I got out of bed, took another shower and got dressed. I went down to the cafeteria and found that I was the first one there and they hadn't even set out the food yet so I decided to go to the gym until the cafeteria opened.

When I got there what do you know, Dimitri was there. I needed to talk to him anyway, I had to be filled in on what happened while I was asleep. I was still unnerved about what the original vampire meant when he said that "there were more" but I just needed to put that on the back burner.

"How many" It was the first thing I asked and the only thing I cared about seeing as Dimitri looked okay.

"Fifteen, it's amazing that we only lost that many with such a large number of Strigoi"

"It still doesn't make it right, we shouldn't have lost any, it's all my fault" I said as I leaned my head into his chest.

"Oh really and how can you possibly justify that?"

"Simple, he was after me, sure he asked for you and Eddie too, but he said it himself you messed up, how else do you explain why I was the only one allowed in the wards once he was in them—you are going to have to tell me how he did that—and if something would have happened to Lissa, she could be dead because of me, because he needed bait, and leverage, it is my fault"

"It is in no shape way or form your fault, you were just a victim, and we think that he could do it because he was an original, and once he got in there then he had the ability to affect the wards and decide who could go in and out, and he wanted to fight you, to prove that he was the best… but he wasn't"

"What is 'his' name anyway?" I asked

"Klaus"

"Klaus is one son of a bitch and I am just glad that I killed him. So did the alchemists get all of the bodies?"

"Yes, but when they used the serum that makes them turn to ash, well, it didn't work on him, and so they left him out in the sun for him to burn, but that didn't work either, so they left the stake in him and buried him." This also made me uneasy but I just couldn't think about it, the guardians could handle it.

"What about field testing?" I asked, I think that since I did that whole battle, and came up most of the plans that I shouldn't have to do it, but you know guardians, and there stupid rules.

"You don't have to do the field experience, neither does Eddie, and the final qualifying test is optional, you can take it, just to see where you rank with the rest of your classmates, or if you already know you are the best you don't have to do it."

"Well, it would be nice to get it in writing that I am better than everyone in this school." Dimitri chuckled, and I leaned in to kiss him. It was quick and he pulled away, and it took me a while to remember that we were back at the academy and in the middle of the gym. So he picked me up and brought me to the storage room, and then locked the door. **(A/N: And you dirty minded people can make up what they did in the storage room) **


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long the cable, internet, and phone were out since friday.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15… A different kind of practice<p>

By the time I got out of the storage room it was lunch time, so I went to sit with the gang. They were all there and from what Lissa was saying there was no longer going to be a dance, there was still going to be a graduation, there had to be, just no dance. But after the graduation there was going to be a karaoke where the guardians, and the novices, and the moroi, could all sing whatever song they wanted. But for me that just wasn't enough.

I wanted to get back at the guardians for all of the shit that they put us through for 14, or in my case 12 years. I was going to have a war with them, and it was going to be big.

"Hey Eddie, you want to get into some trouble?" It wasn't going to be that big of trouble, because I was going to do it after graduation; we all had to stay here for a couple of days for security purposes that I really didn't get.

"I always love getting in trouble Rose, you know that."

"Good because after graduation we are going to have a war on the guardians" When I said this his eyes lit up.

"We have to tell everyone, we cannot use phones, because I do not want some dumb ass to get it confiscated and the guardians read the texts and be prepared. This has to be a surprise, but we have to start getting prepared now, tell them to get things like poppers, and silly string, and yarn, flour, water balloons, paint ball guns, just use your imagination. Tell them to bring it to either my room, your room, Lissa's Room, or Adrian's room, we can't have them all going to the same place it will look suspicious, and I'm going to need your help doing something else later, I will text you tonight."

"You got it Rose." And with that my plan was in play and we were ready to get rolling.

Rose: _Come to my room now_  
>Eddie:<em> On my way<em>

Once Eddie got to my room I told him the plan. We were going to sneak into Kirova's office and steal all of the things that she had ever confiscated from students, meaning tons of fun things, she had been stalking up for years, no one had ever had enough balls to break into Kirova's office, I mean that was like school headquarters, it's like sneaking into Dumbledore's office in Harry Potter, that dude knows everything, the only difference is he is a lot more lenient than Kirova.

It was a lot harder to sneak around when it was Vampire schedule because it was light out. But with Eddie and my ninja skills, we hid behind every bush, tree, and trashcan all the way to Kirova's office and eventually got to the window without any of the guardians seeing us.

This was going to be the hard part. I mean climbing a building isn't that hard but climbing a building with no cover and making sure the guardians don't see you, and that's the problem.

"Eddie, you stay down here, I will go up and hand you the stuff, and then you put all of it in the bag."

"You got it Rose"

Then I proceeded to climb the wall and when I got to the window, of course it was locked. So me being awesome and expecting this I picked the lock with the stuff I brought and opened the window. I climbed in and left the window open so I could pass the stuff down to Eddie.

When I got in it was just like I remembered it, I had been in here a lot and so I knew it pretty well, I was also in here when I saw her put away one of the things that she confiscated from one of my friends. I walked over to the cabinet and got out my lock picking kit. This lock was easier to pick than the windows so I was in there in no time.

When I opened the door, it was amazing; there were so many fun things. There were water guns, paintball guns, water balloons, silly string, fireworks, itching powder, food coloring, all of the stuff that I needed to pull off some pretty kick ass pranks.

I started loading the things in the pillow cases I brought and threw them out the window one by one. I had 6 pillow cases and with some skilled packing I would make everything fit. Once everything was packed, I relocked the door, so that hopefully Kirova wouldn't notice the missing items for a long time.

I climbed back out the window and down to where Eddie was to help him carry the pillow cases full of stuff. We headed back to my room and put them in my closet, I took out all of my clothes and put them in my dresser and suitcases, and if anyone came in and saw the suitcases I would just say I was getting an early start on packing.

Then I organized all of the prank stuff in my walk in closet, I designated different shelves for different things, water guns, and paintball guns on one, spray paint and silly string on another, and so on and so forth. When all the cases were emptied it looked like a prank warehouse, but it still had some empty places for more things.

Eddie went and snuck back into his dorm and I went to bed because I had practice with Dimitri in the morning.

I woke up to someone banging on my door and it wasn't until right then that I remembered that I didn't set my alarm clock last night, so my guess was that the person banging was Dimitri. I quickly got up and answered the door. "I'm sorry, I forgot to set my alarm clock, I'll be down in a minute" I said it all real fast and went to shut the door so that I could get changed but Dimitri's foot caught it.

It again wasn't until right then that I realized what I was wearing, and for once I went to bed in a sexy pair of underwear and panties instead of my usual sweatpants and t-shirt. When I looked at Dimitri it confirmed why he stopped the door and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled him in by the collar and shut the door.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around waist and started to kiss him. He held his hands around the small of my back, and then pushed me up against the wall. I took off his shirt, and then he moved us to the bed. Lets just say that we did a different kind if practice this morning.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16... Not son enough

That morning, after Dimitri left I went to Lissa's room to see what we were doing about our graduation dresses, because there was absolutely no way that I was going to let her go back out, because Klaus said that there were more and no matter what that meant it couldn't be good.

I knocked on her door and Christian answered, I was just glad that I had something to occupy my time this morning so that I didn't get sucked in her head.

"First of all, ewwwwwwwwwww, second leave I need to talk to Lissa."

"Whatever, BUY LISSA" "BUY CHRISSIE" At that I started to laugh "Ya, buy Chrissie" I said mimicking Lissa's voice. "Shut up Rose" Christian said, and then left.

"So Liss, what are we going to do about graduation dresses, and after party dresses, I mean I know it's not an actual after party but it's karaoke so we still have to look good." Lissa laughed when I said that and replied "I had mine, yours and Mia's dresses all shipped here, graduation and karaoke alike, and they got here yesterday, so you can try it on today, and then the graduation is tomorrow."

We already had our trials and I did exceptionally well, but I was pretty pissed when I found out that they threw in an extra something for me that no one else had to do.

So Lissa took me down to the mail room, and we got our packages, we also got Mia's and brought them up to Lissa's room. I opened my biggest box first and it was beautiful, black and white, and the box also had matching jewelry **(Picture of ALL dresses and jewelry on profile) **Lissa's Dress was a royal blue, and Mia's was a dark purple. Then I opened my "after party" dress and it was red and black, which was perfect, Lissa's was pink, and Mia's was white. **(A/N: Didn't feel like going into detail so if you want to know what they look like check out my profile)**

By the time we were done looking through the dresses and deciding what we were going to do for hair, makeup, ect. It was 7 o'clock and we had to go downstairs to eat.

Dinner wasn't that exciting, we ate with the gang, and everything went as usual, I was just so excited for graduation tomorrow, and I was finally going to get to be Lissa's guardian. All of the sudden a huge wave of happiness flooded through the bond, and it was only then that I realized Lissa wasn't with us, wow some good guardian I'm going to be. I was about to check why she was so happy when I realized Christian was gone too, and then I totally lost my appetite.

But less than 30 seconds later they came back into the cafeteria and she DEFFINATELY did not have sex hair, it was perfect, so when she came back and sat down I had to ask.

"What was that about?"

"Well I was going to surprise you but I guess you can hear now, but you have to promise NO interrupting me until I'm completely done."

"Okay, no interruptions"  
>"Good, so, we are going to stay at the academy, Christian and Mia are going to teach optional defense magic classes, and Adrain ad I are going to teach about spirit, and then you and, Dimitri, and Eddie are going to be teaching guardian classes, AND Dimitri is going to be Christian's guardian so that there is absolutely NOTHING that is going to come between you!"<p>

I was so excited, I was actually speechless, nothing ever left me speechless. All I could manage to do was to give Lissa a hug, but it was more than just a hug, she understood everything that I just couldn't say right now, and that was without the bond.

"Thank you Lissa"

"It's the least I could do."

Now I was even happier than when I started eating, and I just about thought I was going to explode from anticipation. So I finished dinner and went up to go to bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and surprisingly I didn't press the snooze button, because I remembered the conversation that I had with Lissa at dinner and I just couldn't wait to tell Dimitri, I was going to be pissed if he already knew. I pulled the covers off and got ready to have training with Dimitri, I was ready in record time and I ran down to the gym as fast as I could. I actually got there before Dimitri, so I pulled out the mats and sat in the middle.

As soon as I sat down the doors opened and I ran and jumped at Dimitri and started to kiss hi all over his face. He started to chuckle and out me down

"What are you so happy about?"

"I get to be with you, I mean really get to be with you, we can be together!" He had a confused look on his face so I kept going, and that look made me even happier because that meant that he hadn't heard. "We are staying at school, and you're going to be Christian's guardian, we don't have to worry about protecting Lissa, and we are going to be at the school!"

He looked about as happy as me when I finished and he picked me up and spun me around. He started to kiss me, and things started to get heated, but I pulled away. "We didn't get practice yesterday, and I still have a lot to learn, we have to do this, not this, this. Ugh, we have to train" And then I ran out of the gym to start my laps.

As soon as my foot touched the track Dimitri was right behind me. I really needed this run because I was just so damn hyper, so I decided to use that to my advantage. "Let's have a bet, if I win you have to give me your master key for 24 hours."

"And if I win then you have to train for the next 4 weeks and hour longer than usual."

"First one around the track 10 times, on your mark… get set… GO!"

We both took off and I definitely ran the fastest I ever have before, but of course Dimitri kept perfect pace with me, so I started to run faster, so did he. It kept going like that for the first 5 laps around the track, but then with all of my locked up energy since last night, I slowly kept getting faster and faster and Dimitri stayed the same. On the 9th lap I was about a foot in front of him and it was our last stretch, I just kicked it into overdrive and shot over the finish line.

I jumped up in victory and had to jog a cool down lap because there was no way that I was going to stop quickly, and I would have just looked stupid taking half of the track to stop and then just walking back. Dimitri also ran a cool down lap, and we were at the same pace.

After I passed the line I collapsed on to the grass and it was definitely safe to say that I had no more energy left. Dimitri started to take out his key with a grumpy look on his face, because he never lost a race, but I stopped him. "No, no, no, I don't want the key now; I will tell you when I am going to need it."

"You are going to get your own soon; we are going to be working here." He said

"Yeah, but I'm not going to get it soon enough, so just wait, I will tell you when."


	17. Chapter 17

I know this may look long but there are three songs in here, and so i tried to make it even longer, but the songs have a lot of meaning to them so read the lyrics, and the REALLY fit whats going on so i'm sorry that the actual story content is so small.

And if anyone has any prank ideas please either PM me or just put them in the reviews, i have then next couple of chapters written but i'm kind of struggling, so any suggestions will help. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17…One peaceful night<p>

After my practice with Dimitri I took a shower and then went to Lissa's room to get ready for graduation. When I got there Mia was already there and they both sat me down and began to work on my hair.

That was how the day went; we did each other's hair, makeup, nails, ect. And it took all day. Then it was finally time to get into our dresses. In just enough time too, it was 3:30 and graduation started at 4:00 because it would last for at least 2 hours and karaoke would start at 7:00.

We had just got our dresses on when Christian and Eddie came to pick up Lissa and Mia, and Adrian came to escort me, because obviously Dimitri couldn't, with us still technically being mentor, student.

We walked in and it was 4:05, which in my book was perfect timing. We sat down and I completely zoned out until I heard my friends names being called and then I just went back to staring at Dimitri, who every once in a while would sneak a look my way.

My name was called up and surprise, surprise, I was head of my class in combat. Eddie was second and we were so far ahead of the other classmates that I couldn't help but see what the Strigoi were talking about us being the best.

Other than that graduation went by without anything too exciting, everyone was just excited for the "after party."

Graduation was ended, and Lissa, Mia, and I went up to Lissa's room to change yet again. **(remember, pictures on profile)**

When we walked in there was food, and drinks, and a huge stage with a live band. There was a list that you could go up and sign your name and what you wanted to sing. I obviously went up to sign my name and show off my mad skills, because no one in this school knew how good I could really sing, and I also had a secret weapon, I can play the piano.

I walked back to our table and sat down with everyone else and we just waited for the show to begin.

It started out with Alberta singing "Schools Out" by Alice Cooper, which o thought was absolutely hilarious.

_Well we got no choice  
>All the girls and boys<br>Makin all that noise  
>'Cause they found new toys<br>Well we can't salute ya  
>Can't find a flag<br>If that don't suit ya  
>That's a drag<em>

School's out for summer  
>School's out forever<br>School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks

Well we got no class  
>And we got no principles<br>And we got no innocence  
>We can't even think of a word that rhymes<p>

School's out for summer  
>School's out forever<br>School's been blown to pieces

No more pencils  
>No more books<br>No more teacher's dirty looks

Out for summer  
>Out till fall<br>We might not go back at all

School's out forever  
>School's out for summer<br>School's out with fever  
>School's out completely<p>

Then other people went up and sang stupid songs, none that could top the opener. Then I heard a name that I was not expecting to hear, they called up Dimitri. He got up there and there was just a stool in the center, and he sat down and pulled a guitar from the side if the stage. Al of the sudden my piano playing doesn't look like anything, but what surprised me even more than his appearance was the song he chose.

"Marry Me" By Train

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em>

Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<br>Marry Me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry Me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Together can never be close enough for me  
>Feel like I am close enough to you<br>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
>And you're beautiful<br>Now that the wait is over  
>And love and has finally shown her my way<br>Marry me  
>Today and every day<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<p>

Promise me  
>You'll always be<br>Happy by my side  
>I promise to<br>Sing to you  
>When all the music dies<p>

And marry me  
>Today and everyday<br>Marry me  
>If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe<br>Say you will  
>Mm-hmm<br>Say you will  
>Marry me<br>Mm-hmm

He was looking at me throughout the whole song and at the very end he looked right at me and mouthed "will you marry me." I was so shocked all I could do was nod, my eyes started to water because I was just so happy.

He walked off of the stage and when he came over to me he picked me up and spun me around. By now the whole graduating class and all of the guardians were looking at us, and Dimitri put me down and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

I really wasn't expecting that, I thought it might have been a spur of the moment thing, but he actually planned it. I was so happy, and the ring was so beautiful, it was plain and simple, but somehow still stunning.

The crowd around us was dead silent from shock, accept of course my friends who were whooping and whistling, and I started to chuckle. Then I stood up on my tippy-toes and gave Dimitri a kiss. Then I heard, you guessed it, my name being called to go up and sing, so I left Dimitri, and I knew exactly what song I was going to sing.

I whispered to the band that I was changing, and they were cool with it because they knew the song, and I asked to use their piano. When I sat down on the piano the shocked expressions that had so recently began to leave the faces of my peers returned. And that's when I started to sing "No One" by Aclicia Keys

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<p>

You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<p>

No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one<p>

No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<p>

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

While I was singing it I pulled a Dimitri, and just looked straight at him, and only him. When I finished applause erupted throughout the entire cafeteria, and I think that mine and Dimitri's performance was better than the opener. I ran off the stage and into Dimitri's arms, and he once again picked me up and spun me around, and we kissed, and we got even more applause. And then we left, because I wanted to be alone with my fiancé, and I wanted to have one peaceful night before we started war with the guardians.


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank my cousin Jazlyn for helping me with the next couple of chapters when i had writers block.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18… Let the games begin<p>

I woke up and Dimitri was already up and was just looking at me, he looked so sweet. I hated to ruin the moment but now was the time. "I need your key." He looked confused for a second and then got out his key and said "You are so unpredictable, Roza."

"I'm sorry but I have guardian duty i have to go, but I will see you later" and then he got dressed and left with a kiss goodbye. I was glad that he was the one to leave because I really didn't want to be rude, if it was anyone else I wouldn't have cared, but this was Dimitri.

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and texted Eddie that it was time for us to meet. About five minutes later he came to my room with all of the prank supplies people had been dropping off for the past week, and said that we had to meet somewhere else because with all of the people replying we weren't going to fit in my room. "Lets go to Stan's classroom, that is the last place that they would look for a bunch of kids on summer vacation. And you have to help me get all of my supplies too, and when you tell them to meet in Stan's room tell them to bring anything else that they can find."

So Eddie sent out the text and he and I made our way over to Stan's room. Eddie went to open the door "Damn it Rose it's locked, we need the key, I better tell everyone to meet somewhere else." "Well lucky for us, I have the key" I said while putting down my stuff and walking over to unlock the door. "How the hell did you get your hands on a master key… ROSE!" "I have my ways… okay I won it for 24 hours, in a race, with someone who would be too ashamed to tell anyone that they gave it to a student, so we are safe."

Once I opened the door we went in and began moving the desks, and setting up all of the stuff that we have. When we got done I looked around and it really looked like a base of operations, it was so cool, so from then on Eddie and I decided this would be our base, and we would keep the POW's in all different classrooms.

Once I saw about all of the novices there, and even some of the Moroi I began my speech. "I know that everyone knows why we are here, that's to get back at the teachers, so I am not going to elaborate on that, what I'm going to do is tell everyone the rules.

We are going to communicate by walky talky, every team leader will have one, but we will still have our cell phones, so if you get yours taken away, come to Eddie or I and we will send out decoy messages to just that number to throw off or capture the guardians. We are just trying to get back at them, so we are not going to physically harm any of them, just emotionally, there will be definite emotional scarring.

Our POW's will be kept in the classrooms, I have a master key that can open up every door in this place, don't ask me how I got it. There will never be at one time more than 2 guardians in the same classroom and they must always be handcuffed. There will be patrols walking down the hallway and checking in each room every five minutes. If the circumstances require, we will shorten that time to every two minutes.

We are not going to stop until all of the guardians are captured and have been thoroughly humiliated, some of you will be taken as POW's and we will do our best to come and rescue you, but I make no guarantees, if you back out now we will hold nothing against you, but do not get in our way or change your mind in the middle of this war, or else you will be in big trouble."

I felt so cool standing up there talking to all of these people and they were all being so quiet, I felt like they would listen to anything that I said. Only about five people left the room, and I didn't even pay attention to who they were.

I went to go write on the white board and Eddie finished me speech about how this was our headquarters, blah, blah, blah. I was writing a list, first of everyone's name who was here, the beside that I wrote safe, because so far, everyone was, then as they got captured, or got there phones taken away that was what would be changed on the board.

I had one thing to add before I gave everyone individual jobs, and spit them up into teams. When wee capture guardians, take there earpieces, we will not use that to communicate, but then we can hear what the guardians are saying.

I split everyone one up into teams of 10, and then had Eddie and I be team leaders that would command what each team would do , we had team Alpha (which had the highest ranking novices, and moroi like Christian, and Mia, who knew offensive magic) then we had Omega (which was the next highest) and then we evenly distributed the rest of the best into 10 other teams Frostbite, Forsaken, Emerald, Firecracker, Scorpion, Cobra, Eagle, Beta, Black Hawk, and the Defenders. And I wrote all of the teams, and the people in the teams on the board.

"Team Defenders, I'm guessing you know what you are doing, but don't worry, you will definitely see action, first off right now, we have no POW's so you have nothing to defend, and second, they are guardians, they will escape, no question about it, you have to be ready. Team Eagle, along with the missions, you are going to be looking for their headquarters, and making sure they don't find ours, set up decoys, do whatever you have to, and everyone, do not under any circumstance bring POW's into Stan's classroom, you can put them in any classroom besides this one, we do not want them knowing where our headquarters is, we want them thinking that this whole wing is just where we keep prisoners.

Team leaders, come grab a walky talky and go back to your rooms, with your team to think of some game planes, you are going to be given a lot of freedom, but just so we are all on the same page, you must check in with Eddie, or me first so that we know what is going down, and when, anything in this room is at your disposal, so look around, and then leave, but not all at once, wee cant have them catching onto us before we even start. Let the games begin"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19… Now I know we will win without a problem

"Eddie, I need your help, we have to go to the guardian headquarters and let them know what is going on." "Why do we have to go to the headquarters to do it?" "You will see when we get there, just bring some sharpies."

"DEFENDERS, I already have a mission for you, meet us in the guardians HQ in 10 minutes, leave two at a time, every two minutes starting now." Eddie and I left first, making sure that we ran into no one on the way there. It was lunch time so all of the guardians would either be in the cafeteria, or on guard duty. We got there and sure enough, two minutes later the team leader, and who I'm guessing he named second in command came with him.

"Okay, what I need you to do is keep watch, we are going to be inside, and I want to know, as far in advance as possible, when and if someone is coming, call back to base and tell each person on your team to take the extra walky talky's and bring an extra for Tom, you all need to be able to communicate with each other and Josh, you need to be able to communicate with me. Start looking now, and tell everyone else what I told you when they see them, and don't stay by the door, spread out, search the whole building." "Okay"

Eddie and I went into the building and it was just like I remembered it, the walls were completely blank, but not for long. I got the sharpie and began to write inn huge letters across the entire wall _We the senior class of 2010 declare war on you, the guardians, you have been a real pain in our asses and we can finally do something about it, do not take it personally, not all of you were that terrible, except for you Stan please, take it personally, anyway we will contact you when the war will start, and if I were you I wouldn't try anything until then because you will need all of the time that you can get to even have a chance of beating us. There will be no physical harm done to anyone on either side, and the only way you win is by surrender or taking all of one team as POW's. We understand that not all of you can participate because you still have to protect the school, so we promise, if given a list, you will not be held as a POW but you will still get put through all of the hell that the other guardians are going through. Pick your people wisely, I know I have.  
>With lots of love,<br>Rose 3_

It took me at least 15 minutes to write that considering I was standing on a chair and had to get down every 5 words to move it, and just as I was signing my name I heard that I had 2 minutes to get out before Alberta came in here to start a meeting that all of the guardians would be attending. "Eddie look for tape." "Rose we have to get out" "Now Eddie, I know what I'm doing" and so Eddie and I started looking for tape. I told the people standing watch to get out so that Alberta doesn't get suspicious. Eddie finally found some tape and so I took the walky talky and taped down the talk button, and then put it on mute so that no one could hear what was being said, but we could hear what they were saying, it was our own low-tech bug.

Then I taped it under the table, and we had about 30 seconds before Alberta came in here. I opened the window and Eddie and I didn't have time to climb down so we jumped, but right before I did I made sure that I shut the door, and left no evidence that we were in there accept the writing on the wall. And as soon as I shut the window the door opened and I jumped, I just wish I could have seen Alberta's face when she read my declaration of war.

"Rose that was genius, I never would have thought to do that" "That's why I said I knew what I was doing, no they probably won't use that for their headquarters during the war now that they know we can get in there but it will let us know their initial plan."

We got back to our headquarters and everyone was gone, just like they should be. I quickly grabbed another walky talky "I need all team leaders to come to HQ as quickly as possible, give your walkies to the second in command, they will be in charge for now, just come here asap."

Then I put the walky talky down and set the volume as high as it would go and tuned into the channel that I set the one in guardian HQ to. The team leaders got there really fast, and that was good to know that if there was ever a crisis that they had their shit together.

"Okay, so I wrote our declaration of war, and put a walky in the guardians HQ, now they cant hear what we say, but we can hear what they say. Now the war hasn't started yet, that will start tomorrow morning, but this is telling them that it is going to happen, and the rules. I needed you here to listen with me so that I didn't have to recap this to everyone." And perfect timing as soon as I was done they started talking.

It was Alberta "okay, looks like we have another war on our hands" another I was confused but just decided that this has happened before. "We are going to do the same thing that we always do, it hasn't failed us yet." Oh but it's going to this time "If you don't know what that is because you are new, I will tell you later, but this one is going to be harder, from what it looks like Rose is the leader, but I would expect nothing less, she is the best novice we have seen in a long time, I mean no one has ever broken into our headquarters, so everyone be prepared. We don't know when this is going to start, so we have to be ready at all times, but knowing Rose, she is going to play by her rules, especially since there are so little, she wants to win fair and square, so we must follow the rules too.

They do not know what they just started. Now if you have done this before you can leave if not stay here and I will tell you how it is going to play out." Finally I thought she was going to tell them somewhere else, I got a little worried. "you are going to be the ones guarding the school, except for you guardian Belikov, you know her best, and do not have to follow our plan, bring her down and we might as well win, bring her and Eddie down, and we no doubt will win" Damn it, they didn't say their plan all we know is that Dimitri is coming after me and Eddie.

"Well they don't know just how wrong they are, I picked all of you for a reason, it is because I have no doubt in my mind that you will be able to win, even without me and Eddie, and you are the most likely to be able to find us and get out so we can kick some major guardian ass. Now Alberta didn't tell us much about her plan so we just have to be extra careful, my guess is there are going to be guardians out in the open that we can prank, and then ones in hiding that are going to capture the pranksters.

So what we have to do is have our own hidden team, when the guardians come out to capture us we capture them, they won't be expecting it, but you are definitely going to have to bring you're a game, and be ready to fight bright and early. Meet me here before breakfast at 5 to organize our first attack. The war is going to start tomorrow, at breakfast so be prepared, and get your team prepared, have them spend the night if you have too, but get a good night's rest, because you won't get many more, and I'm not sure how long this is going to last."

"Christian, Lissa, make sure that Alpha and Omega are ready, you are going to be the attackers, Josh, the Defenders will be on back-up. You are all dismissed, leave one at a time waiting 5 minutes in between each person, Lissa, look around see what you can use in your attack tomorrow, it has to be big, it is going to be the very first one we have to show them we mean business."

Eddie and I left first, and we left together, because Eddie and I have been seen together a lot lately, so it wouldn't be very strange. "I have to go somewhere; I will see you tomorrow, at my room, 5 o'clock sharp."

I left Eddie and went to the guardians dorms and walked in with my head held high, and as everyone saw me they stopped their conversation and looked at me. "Well I'm glad that I got the desired effect, but I'm not here for what you think I'm here for, I just wanted to see my fiancé." It still felt weird saying fiancé, but it felt right. I just walked passed everyone and up to Dimitri's room. When I got there I knocked on the door and he answered almost immediately "Expecting someone Dimitri?" I said as I walked over and sat on his bed.

"I was expecting you, I got calls from about 15 people at the same time saying that ROSE HATHAWAY is coming up to my room"

"ahhh, I see, so I hear that they put you on capture Rose and Eddie duty, I believe Alberta's exact words were 'you know her best, and do not have to follow our plan." He was shocked to say the least and took a while until he could put his guardian mask back on and then he said "How did you know what Alberta said at the meeting?"

"Don't you know Dimitri, I know everything that goes on, everywhere, every day, always." I said with a smile. "I just came here to wish you luck, you're going to need it." And then I gave him a kiss and walked out.

I walked back to my room, and waited, I knew that Dimitri was going to tell Alberta, I knew Alberta would have people search the room, and I knew that they would find the walky talky, I mean I didn't do the best job of hiding it, and once they did find it, I was going to have a little conversation with her.

About 20 minutes later my walky went off "Hello Rose"  
>"Hello Alberta"<br>"Well we found your little bug"  
>"Hey it wasn't so little, my question is, how soon did you realize that it was in there"<br>"What do you mean"  
>"Don't play dumb with me Alberta, you didn't give away anything accept what we already knew, we knew you were going to send Belikov after me and Eddie, come on how thick do you think I am, some of the new guardians are the best that we have, why would you put them on watch, you need them, you know you need them if you want to win, so when did you figure it out?"<br>"As soon as I saw your signature at the bottom of the letter, your smart, you knew that I would call everyone in and then I knew that you must have placed a bug, my question is, Rose how did you know that I knew?"  
>"I told you, your act was good, I almost believed it, until you said that all of the new guardians would stay watch, Alberta, you should have fed us bogus information, I mean you kind of did, obviously you aren't going to put all of the new guardians on watch, you were going to surprise us with them but you could have done better, I was hoping you would because now, I know that we are going to win this war without a problem." With that I turned off the walky and went to go take a shower and go to bed.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20… The things in Kirova's office

My alarm went off at 4:30, I couldn't believe that I was getting up this early without being forced, but I had to, I had to be there first. I got dressed in something that I looked super hot in, but could also kick ass. **(Pic on profile) **I took the master key and headed down to Stan's room.

When I got to the hallway I unlocked all of the classrooms and then went back into Stan's room and grabbed an envelope. I put the key inside and on the front I wrote _your move ;)_

I then went and snuck into the guardians dorms, and taped the envelope to Dimitri's door. It was still only 4:50 when I was finished and so I went back again to Stan's room to wait for the other teams.

Obviously Eddie was the first one there and then the other teams slowly came in one at a time. Once all of the teams were there I had to give my final debrief.

"Okay so you are all going to go to breakfast and act normal, I am going to make an announcement and when I do the Alpha and Omega teams will leave along with all of the other students, but all of the other teams will stay and just continue eating like nothing happened.

Don't forget, keep your head in the game, your eyes open, and when we capture the guardians, take their earpieces and master keys, and lock the doors. We have to win this, from the way Alberta said it, the novices have ever won this, so we need to win. We need to prove we are the best of the best."

"Everyone go to breakfast, you know the drill about leaving. Eddie you and I need to go to Kirova's office." And with that I left the room. We ran down to the cafeteria so that I could grab a doughnut and then headed outside to climb once again through the window.

It was so early that it was still light outside, so it was harder to sneak past all of the guards to get to Kirova's office. So by the time we got there it was already 6, the sun was setting, and everyone should be out of Stan's classroom and in the cafeteria and once we got in the office and to the intercom, it should be closer to 7 and more people should be up.

It was relatively easy to get into Kirova's office since I had already done it before, and Kirova was not in there, so I figured that she was down at the cafeteria supervising.

When I got to the intercom I took out my iPod and played the theme song to jaws, Eddie just looked at me and shook his head. Right at the climax of the song I came on and said "Anyone who did not attend the meeting yesterday afternoon please report back to your dorms immediately and stay there until further notice."

**DPOV **back when he found the envelope

I walked out of my room at 5 so that I could go to the gym to train, and I saw an envelope on my door. It said "your move" and I was wondering what could be in it, and was this the start of the war? I opened it to find my master key, I will go back on what I said before, Rose is definitely unpredictable.

I put the master key back in my pocket and headed off to the gym. It was close to 6 o'clock when I finished and I went up to take a shower. After my shower I went to the cafeteria to do my watch duty. I get down there and about 5 minutes later the theme song to Jaws plays the cafeteria. All of the guardians immediately go on edge, because no one knows what is happening.

We figure out that it is coming from the intercom, and Kirova immediately takes off for her office. Right at the climax of the song Rose comes on and we all now know that this is the beginning of the end.

"Anyone who did not attend the meeting yesterday afternoon please report back to your dorms immediately and stay there until further notice." At least we know that she isn't going to involve any of the younger grades.

It was amazing to see how quickly people got up and left, I think they are all scared of her; she was going to make an amazing guardian when this was all over.

There were only about 50 people still in the cafeteria, and I was surprised to see that some of them were Moroi, and once I noticed that I was surprised to see that Christian was not part of them, but then I figured that he was probably on lookout for Rose while she was in Kirova's office, well she probably wasn't anymore considering she knew Kirova had to be on her way up there right now.

The 50 kids in the cafeteria just went on eating like nothing happened, and when they were done they just got up and threw away their trash and sat back down. The war had started and they weren't even trying to do anything to stop themselves from being captured, or capture us. Either Rose didn't think this part of the plan through, or she was just being cocky, knowing her, it's the second.

All of the guardians were just standing there, not knowing what to do. I mean we had a plan, when the novices start pranking us, the backup team will move in and capture the pranksters, but they weren't pranking us, and our plan was defensive, not offensive.

Then all of the sudden all of the kids got up at once, by the signal of a couple of-who I guessed were the leaders—kids and left out of all of the entrances. All of the guardians were looking around, and again I figured that Rose probably told them to do that either at a certain time, or by cell phone, or something like that.

Once all of the kids were gone, 10 new novices entered the cafeteria, and before we knew it we were all covered in paint. Paint balloons, and paint balls from paint ball guns, anything that could hold paint was thrown at us. "It's time, come out now, we have to attack them before they retreat" I heard the earpiece say, it was Alberta talking to the other team of guardians.

Team B of the guardians came in from everywhere, the entrances, the closet, everything that they could have hid behind they did. As soon as that happened the cafeteria filled with smoke.

**RPOV **from right after she gives the announcement

"Eddie we have to get out of here, Kirova is definitely going to come up here looking for us." I said, and just like that we left the same way we came. "Rose I can't believe you did that, you probably scared the shit out of the guardians when you played that song." I laughed "Yeah I probably did, but that was the point, to put them on edge"

The cafeteria should be cleared out by now, and it is only my people left, minus team Alpha and Omega. But it is time for them to get out "Alpha, Omega, are your teams ready?" I said into the walky talky "Yeah" "Affirmative" "Good, hey it's time for the rest of you guys to get out of the cafeteria, on my mark, and when they are out Omega, that will be your cue to go in guns blazing, ready 3… 2… 1!"

Eddie and I were still running, and we were only about 30 seconds from the cafeteria "Team Alpha, when you see the other guardians come out of hiding, go in and throw all the smoke bombs that you've got, Omega, when you see the smoke, STOP what you are doing and attack, make sure they are blindfolded before you take them to the classrooms, and only attack guardians on team B"

Right as I finished I arrived at the cafeteria and started looking for Tyler (Alpha's team captain) and I found him hiding in a bush and ran over to him. "You ready to kick some guardian ass?" "What kind of question is that? Of course I am" "Good, now give me and Eddie some smoke bombs" Right as I said that the walky went off saying that the team B guardians just came out of hiding. "Time for us to shine" I said and then we lit the smoke bombs and threw them into the cafeteria. It was really hard to see, but we figured it was even more disorienting for the guardians because they didn't know this was going to happen. Team Alpha, plus me and Eddie run in, and team Omega stops throwing any paint things, and we go into full battle mode, against well trained guardians with years of experience.

I'm fighting one, and I don't know who it is but he is really good, but not better than me, sure he gets a few hits in but I end up knocking him out hand cuffing him and blindfolding him. As soon as I'm done with that another one comes at me, this one is a girl, and better then the last, but again not better that me.

She actually gets me on the ground, and I am about to lose my other capture so I kick it into overdrive and do what I would like to call now my signature punch kick combination and I manage to knock her out, I do the same thing to her as I did to the guy and I notice that the smoke is clearing out, I order everyone to finish up, and head to put there POW's in the "prisons." I didn't want the guardians to know where we were keeping them or the blindfolds would be useless.

**DPOV** after the smoke bombs are set off

The smoke engulfs the entire cafeteria very quickly, and Alberta commands all of team A guardians to maintain positions, because we still have to be the ones getting pranked, but all of the getting hit with paint filled objects stops and I can't help but think that it wasn't a coincidence the timing of the smoke bombs. Rose somehow knew our plan and she is getting her people out. But by the time I figure this out the smoke is starting to clear so all I have to do is look. And what I see completely blows my mind.

All of the novices are gone, along with ALL of the team B guardians, they captured them all, and we didn't even capture one of them. "Alberta, we can't be defensive anymore, we have to go on the offense, and we have to get supplies, we have to get the things from Kirova's office


	21. Chapter 21

I realize i haven't done this in FOREVER, but it is quite obvious, **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEADE, okay, so i own a couple of the team captains, but that is it :)**

And sorry it took so long for me to update, i just moved and we dont have internet yet, i am doing this off of my dads phone,so it might be a while before i update again.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21… We headed off to make Stan's room a disaster<p>

**RPOV**

We got to the classrooms with all of the guardian "KEEP THEM BLINDFOLDED, THEY CAN'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" I yelled to everyone, and then on the walky talkies I whispered "and don't forget no more than 2 to a room, take their earpieces, tape their mouths shut, and take their master keys, along with their room keys"

I put my two POW's in one room and then said on the walky talky "Josh (team Defenders captain) tell your team to start patrolling the hallways now, this is one of the most likely times they will escape, they will think we don't have shit together, but we do." "Roger, we will start as soon as we put away our POW's" "And everyone else, bring all of the keys to HQ and sign in, so I will know if anyone is missing"

I started walking to HQ and I knew that we had this war in the bag, I mean it was only our first mission and we kicked some major ass, but now the guardians are going to be prepared, so it will get a little bit harder.

When I got back to Stan's room, the team leaders and other novices started coming in one by one and putting keys on my desk, I put the master keys in one pile, and had them tell me who the room keys belonged to, and put those in another pile, and then I put the earpieces in a third pile.

"Hey Marissa, (team Black Hawk leader) come here for a second"  
>"What do you need Rose?"<br>"I need you and your team to go into the guardians dorms, and on the front desk there will be a sheet of paper with all of the guardian's names and their room numbers, I need you and your team to get in there and take a picture with your phone of the list and send it to me. The reason I need all of you to go is because if guardians are there you are going to have to make a distraction, so can you do it?"  
>"Yeah, we will do it, should we do it now"<br>"Yeah do it now, and take some silly string, and other stuff if you need it for the distraction."  
>"Will do" She said and walked away to go tell her team the mission.<p>

After I told Marissa what she needed to do I called over Eddie.

"What's up Rose?"  
>"I need you to grab one of the master keys and you and I are going to go through every single classroom and check for the guardians, if they are in there make sure their handcuffs are tight, their earpieces are out, their mouths are taped shut, and we have both of their keys, after we do that we are going to lock the doors, I will go down one side, you the other"<br>"Okay Rose, you know you are handling this very well, we are definitely going to win this thing"  
>"Thanks Ed, you're a pretty good right hand man yourself"<p>

Eddie grabbed a key, and I grabbed 11, I know why the hell would I grab 11 keys, but I wanted to give one to each person on the defenders so that they could go in and check on their patrols if the guardians were still tied up right.

We went to the end of the hall and Eddie and I just both took a side and started checking, I found one earpiece, but the guardians mouth was taped shut so it didn't do much but he still had it, and then I found on girl who's mouth wasn't taped shut, but she didn't have an earpiece, and was in a different room than the guy that did, so again no harm done.

I was at my last room, and I was checking for his earpiece when he hit me on the head, he knocked me down and took off his blindfold. I jumped up and immediately went into attack mode. I started punching and kicking, and he was doing the same, when I grabbed the chair he was sitting in and I knocked him over the head with it, and it knocked him out. Then I picked him up and sat him in the chair and put his blindfold back on and handcuffed his hands together and then taped his handcuffed hands to the chair.

I took out a sharpie and wrote on his shirt _I know I said that I wouldn't physically harm anyone, but he was asking for it_ and then left the room and locked to door. I met up with Eddie and he gave me the stuff that he found, which was just a key and earpiece, and said that everything else was fine and all of the doors were locked.

"Here Eddie take these five keys, go outside and give them to the Defenders that are patrolling the perimeter, I will give the rest to the ones in the hallway."  
>"Okay Rose, meet you back at HQ"<p>

I gave the keys to the novices and told them to go into every room, every time they pass it and check that they are tied up securely. After that I headed back to Stan's room. When I got there I decided to count all of the master keys to find out just how many guardians we had.

I counted 17 master keys, and I have yet to get a list of the guardians that are just staying watch, so as of right now we have 53 more guardians to capture before we win the war, but if they give me a list, it should have around 20 names on it and that will mean we only have 33.

When I was done counting the master keys I got a text from Marissa with a picture of the guardians rooms. I went over to the computer and plugged in my phone and uploaded the picture and the printed it off. I then took a green marker and put a number next to all of the guardian's names that we have a key for. Then I took a sharpie and put the corresponding number on the correct keys.

It was time for phase 2 of our pranking. "I need all team leaders besides team Defenders and team Eagle to report to me immediately" And within minutes everyone was at Stan's desk. "Okay, we are going into phase 2. We are going to go into the all of the guardians rooms that we have keys for and do whatever you see fit. Steel their clothes, put Nair in their shampoo, spray paint their room, I don't know get creative. Use whatever you want from here just get it done."

"Each team will get two room keys, the guardian, and the room number are posted on this sheet of paper" and I held up the sheet that I put all of the green numbers on. I looked for a name that I knew because Eddie and I had to take one so that it would be even with 8 teams and 2 a piece, and to my delight I saw Stan's name, so I immediately took that key, and I assumed that Eddie would be happy I took this one too.

I grabbed a backpack and then called Eddie over "Hey Eddie, so we get Stan's room, we need to grab things that we can use to mess with him. We filled up the backpack in about 30 seconds, so Eddie grabbed a bucket, and we started filling that up with things too, and then we grabbed the essentials, tape, scissors, string, stuff like that, and Eddie and I headed off to turn Stan's room into a disaster.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22… Let Me Guess

We got to Stan's room unnoticed, which was quite hard, I might add, and I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. "I am so glad you we got Stan's room Rose, this is going to be so much fun."  
>"Oh it is, it is Edsters"<p>

We started out by emptying out the backpack and the bucket and laying everything out on the floor. "First things first, get all of his clothes, put them in the backpack, and pillowcases, and anything else that you can find."

After we did that we took out the spray-paint and just started to write things, they weren't terrible just stuff like momma's boy, and Kirova's bitch, nothing too bad. We crazy glued all of his furniture to the ceiling; geeze that stuff is really a bitch to get off. We put Nair in his shampoo, clear gelatin into the toilet bowl, a jolly ranchers in his shower head, icyhot on his toilet seat, deodorant on his toothbrush, food coloring in his soap. We took those little poppers people use on the fourth of July and put them under the toilet seat. We short sheeted his bed, took the bucket we had, filled it with water and balanced it on top of the bathroom door and then tied a string so that it would fall towards him, and finally, right before we left, we put olive oil all over the floors.

We were just walking out of Stan's room, when I got a call on my walky talky saying that two of the guardians escaped, they were in the same room, and it was Stan and Celeste. Meaning that Celeste escaped and just helped Stan out, because let's face it, he was useless.

I started running to HQ and Eddie followed, once I got there I saw the captain of Tom, he told me what happened and I told him that it wasn't his fault, I planned on this happening, I took out my list of guardians and next to Stan and Celeste's green numbers I put a red dot.

"Now they know where our captives are, they do not know this is our headquarters and they are going to be watching this, so we have to be even more careful, they are going to try and break more people out, so we have to be prepared. Everyone go get some dinner, we skipped lunch you all must be starving, I know I am. Tom, tell your team that I will bring them food, I don't want them leaving their posts now."

I was actually kind of happy that Stan got out, because I wanted him to see all of the shit that we did to his room.

I went to dinner, and I was in and out in minutes, and I bought food for all of the Defenders, when I got back I got a message from Anthony (Eagles team captain) saying that they think they found the base. It was a very good thing and I told him and his team to just keep watch, and see the guardians coming in and out, because we didn't want them to know that we knew where they were yet, we wanted to wait till they actually got some POW's.

What I had to focus on now was ambushing the guardians that came to break out the other ones. "I need all team captains over here now, we have to make a plan." A couple of seconds later I was surrounded by the team captains.

"Okay, Stan and Cyleste have escaped, there rooms have already been booby-trapped, so that is good, and now we have to plan on the breakout that is sure to come. There are two ways for them to play this, silent and drawn out, or coming in guns blazing and getting a lot of them captured in the process."

"So we have to prepare for both, but my guess is that they will be coming in guns blazing. So Christian, get Alpha team ready to attack, Lissa get team Omega ready for the stealth attack, you will use your compulsion on them one by one to get them to sleep, or pass out, something, just don't let them leave. We don't want to capture them, we want to humiliate them. The rest of you just knock them out. But team defenders, after the breakout, they are going to know where our prisoners are, so we are going to do the same thing to them as we do to the guardians coming after them."

"You will all have free range on the guardians, the only thing that has to happen is them be tied to the trees in the commons area. I am going to get the rest of the students to come out, so they can see what happened. But we need them awake and since we are going to knock them out, this might be tricky, so team Cobra, you will be in charge of waking them up, but tell me what you are going to do before you do it. Everyone, get started on how you are going to prank the guardians, accept you Adrian, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure thing Rose"

"Okay I don't know how you are going to do this, but I have complete faith that you can, I need you to get 3 pigs, like I said I don't know how, but I have faith that you will be able too, also get crickets, lots of them. And go around and see of any of the other team captains need anything."

"I hope you know what you are doing Rose"

"Of course I know what I'm doing Adrian" I said with a smirk. 'oh ya, and this goes down, with or without you, so hurry back. He just shook his head and walked over to the other team leaders to see what they needed, if anything, I mean we had a lot of things in Stan's room, just, you know, no pigs, or crickets.

After Adrian left to go god knows where to get the pigs, the captain of team Cobra came up to me. "We know how to wake the guardians, but I think it better if I show you then tell you" She said. "Okay, do we have the things you need?" "No I have to go to the science lab, I will be right back" As soon as she said science lab, I knew this was going to be good.

She got back in a couple of minutes with a Styrofoam cooler and a bad of small test tube with lids. She came up to me and put the cooler on Stan's desk, and as soon as soon as she opened the cooler I knew what she was going to do. The cooler was filled with dry ice. She put on gloves, and took a hammer and smashed the ice. Then she took one of the small pieces of dry ice and put it into the test tube and put the lid on. I looked at he and smiled, and looked around the room, and saw all of the people not paying any attention to what we were doing. This was going to be funny.

But in my head I was timing how long it took for the "explosion" to happen, because everyone who didn't know this, dry ice turns directly from a solid to a gas, and as the gas is released, it expands, put it in something that doesn't allow it to expand, and BOOM! After about 2 minutes, it finally exploded, and it sounded like a gun shot. To say there were a lot of screams would be an understatement. And Alex and I were just laughing hysterically, so eventually everyone calmed down, and realized that there was no danger.

"Well now that I have your attention, that is what we will use to wake the guardians, each guardian will have one of those in their pockets, don't worry, it won't hurt them. But what I need, is everyone who is not doing something right now I need to come to the front and help me start to fill some water balloons, and paint balloons. Lauren (Beta team leader) I need you to take this master key and get all of the paint that you can, while you are doing that we will be filling the balloons up with water, Kassi, I need you to go to the cafeteria, and get as many of those big metal salad bowls as you can."

"After everyone went back to what they were doing, and the people who weren't doing anything came up and got the balloons, I told them to go to the bathroom, and fill them up and then put them in the bowls that Kassi will be bringing. "Alex, when the guardians attack, and we are tying them up, I need you and your team to put the dry ice in the test tubes, but don't put the lid on, just leave them open, then when we are ready, we will put them all on at the same time."

"Okay Rose"

About an hour later, we had hundreds of water balloons, and about seventy-five paint balloons. We put them all in the bowls, and randomly put paint balloons in with the water filled ones. Adrian came back and had thee pigs and crickets, and a couple of other things that I guessed other people told him to get. When he walked in he had a look, that lets just say if looks could kill, I would have been dead 30 seconds ago.

"Those crickets are SO FUCKING LOUD!"

"That's the point Adrian, just calm down." I said putting my hands on either side of his face and he instantly calmed down, and it made me smile inside that I still had that effect on him "We are going to let them loose in the guardians dorms, they won't get any sleep for weeks." I said with a smile. "Actually if you want to, you can get rid of them right now, and put them in their"

"Anything for you, my queen" he said in a sarcastic tone, while taking an over dramatic bow. He took the box and started to walk out, and as soon as he got out of the door I saw him shaking the box through the window, and had to chuckle. Okay teams, get ready, go outside, have all of your pranks prepared, they are going to attack, and we are going to tie them to the trees in the commons, and then you all have to be in and out of here, and pull your pranks as quickly as possible. They are going to attack, and we have to be ready. Team Defenders, you keep watching the prisoners, but as soon as the guardians come, you can join the fight. As soon as you knock out a guardian take some rope and go tie him/her to the tree, then come back and pick another fight. This is our last stand, don't worry, there are still pranks to be pulled, like the pigs, and the crickets, but this is where we declare victory."

My voice was getting louder and louder as I was speaking and at the end, everyone started to cheer. Then they left and started to circle the building, and walk the hallways, our base turned from classrooms with a couple of guards to a freaking fortress, no one was getting in here, or out. Eddie of course stayed with me, and soon enough Adrian came in "So Rose what are we going to do with the pigs"

"We are going to number them"

"Okay and then do what."

"That's is we are going to number them and then let them loose" I said smiling to myself

"You have had some pretty good pranks, this is not one of them hun" Adrian said to me

"We are going to number them one, two and—" "Yeah, yeah, I know three, I know how to count Rose" Eddie said

"Would you guys be more trusting and stop fucking cutting me off we are going to number them one, two, and four, let them loose in the dorms, and they will be looking forever for number three" After I said that they both smiled, and I couldn't help but smile to **(A/N: the high school by my house actually did this for their senior prank a couple of years ago)**

I got a sharpie and wrote on the sides of the pigs 1, 2, and 4. "We are going to let them go after we tie up the guardians. So Adrian, that's what I need you to do, while Alex is up here with her team, you are going to have to come here and let out the pigs, you think you can do that. Eddie, you are going to come with me, we have something more important to do."

"Let me guess, we are breaking into Kirova's office again?" "How did you know? I asked in mock shock.

* * *

><p>I was thinking of writing a sequel, and with DimitriXXXRose also suggesting that i should i am definitely going to. It is going to be about when Klaus said "There are more" This one is going to have more action, and i will post on this story when it comes out, the name of it will be There are more, and i am already writing it.<p>

Review Review Review!


	23. Chapter 23

MY internet is FINALLY up, so it will be regular updates now, sorry it took so long. This is the final chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23… You might want to do that in my room<p>

Now it was just a waiting game, we had to wait for the guardians to attack, and once they did we were going to kick some major ass. At the beginning we had about the same number of guardians vs novices, but after we captured about half of them, the ratio was now two to one. So this was going to be very easy getting all of the guardians considering we will have two novices fighting one guardian.

It was about an hour, and then I got the first call that they saw the guardians, they were all hiding in the bushes all around our building, so the fight was going to be everywhere, as I expected, they weren't all going for the same entrances. "Everyone, maintain your positions, wait for them to make the first move, pretend like you don't see them, act normal."

After I said that, Eddie and I left Adrian in the HQ and headed down to the exit. I walked right out the front door and searched for Alberta, but she wasn't there, and neither was Dimitri, and I had a really bad feeling about it, but I had to just put it aside, and handle the task in front of me. All together the guardians jumped out of the bushes and ran toward us. They thought that we didn't see them, but when they saw how quickly we responded, they realized that they were the ones being played, and began to fight for their lives.

Like I said before it was two novices to one guardian, in some cases three, because like me, Eddie, and Lissa, people like that could handle one guardian at a time, without any assistance.

I saw the guardians going down and getting knocked out left and right. As one would get knocked out the Eagles team would drag them over to the commons room and tie them up to the trees, then they would come back and get more.

Soon enough it got down to about 5 guardians and it was me, Eddie, Lissa, Alex, and Christian fighting/compelling them, and knocking them out. The Eagles came back and brought those five back to the commons, and I told everyone else to go and get the prisoners. After all of them were tied, I looked around at our work, the novices were working on writing funny, and terrible things all over the guardians, and there were huge bowls, in an even bigger circle around the guardians all filled with water/paint balloons. It looked like a recipe for disaster, then I told Alex and her team to go bring the coolers filled with dry ice inside the tubes, and bring them to the commons area, and wait for my cue to put the caps on.

"My cue will be obvious, don't worry, just be ready because we will only have two minutes until they will go off."

Then I got Eddie and at last minute decided I might need Lissa, and we all headed up to Kirova's office. "Lissa, Kirova might be up there, if she is you have to compel her to let me use the intercom, if she isn't, then I just need you to stand watch with Eddie, and compel anyone who might come up that no one is in there, and whatever the need, they can find it somewhere else, okay?" "Rose, she is the headmistress, I can't do that, do you know how much trouble I would get in? Compulsion is illegal, Rose" "You are the last Dragomir, and she is just a common headmistress, you have power over her, it is time you use it" "Fine" she said with a sigh

By the time I was done we were at Kirova's office door, and I walked in, she was in there, and getting ready to call someone on her cell phone, when I pushed Lissa in front of me, and she did her job. Kirova then left and I ran over to the intercom, I pressed the little red button and said "Would all students please pay attention, I need EVERYONE to report to the commons area immediately to partake in some end of school activities, if you are not there in two minutes you will not get to partake, that two minutes starts NOW! Oh yeah, Dimitri and Alberta, you might want to be there to see this"

With that Eddie, Lissa and I ran down to the commons area to see the spectacle. By the time we got there most of the students were already there and in a circle, on the inside of the circle were all of the novices, standing in that guardian stance, surveying their work, looking like they were doing crowd control or something, and they looked scary, I don't know how the guardians thought they could ever win. After my look around I had about 30 seconds to make my final speech.

"WE HAVE SE THIS UP SO THAT YOU CAN GET BACK AT THE GUARDIANS, AS YOU CAN SEE THERE ARE BOWLS PLACED AROUNT THE COMMONS AREA FILLED WITH VARIOUS SUBSTANCES, WHEN YOU HERE THE BOOM YOU MAY FIRE AT WILL!"

I went to stand with the rest of the novices, as Alex's team was putting the last of the "Explosion" devices in the guardians pockets. And in seconds, it sounded like hundreds of gun shots, and all of the guardians immediately started to wiggle, and then I did the one thing that I have always wanted to say "FIRE!" Paint and water balloons went flying, from every direction and hit the guardians, then they started to wiggle more but it was no use, we tied them up really well, they weren't going anywhere. Some of them accepted their fate and just sat there and took it, but others just couldn't help but try to get out.

I was watching all of this happen when out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri and Alberta sneaking to the middle. I ran out in the center and yelled "STOOOOOP!" At the top of my lungs, and in seconds it was deathly quiet, Eddie was by my side and we both stared down Dimitri and Alberta who gave up in crouching and trying to hide, and stood up and started walking to the center.

"Are you going to surrender yet?" I asked  
>"Of course we aren't, but you already knew that" Alberta said<br>"You are clearly outnumbered, are you sure you don't want to surrender? Last chance"  
>"You won't bring them into this, this is your fight, this is the moment that you have been waiting for, and you are going to play it fair." Dimitri said<br>"Am I now, but I never play fair, I always play dirty Dimitri, you know that" I said with a wink  
>"I know that you will play fair this time" and before I knew it Dimitri and Alberta were fighting Eddie and I in the blink of an eye.<p>

Obviously Dimitri went from me and Alberta for Eddie, but I didn't even pay attention to Eddie and Alberta, or the entire school surrounding us, all I was paying attention to was my fiancé trying to punch me in the face. I blocked all of his punches and kicks, and he blocked all of mine. The only time I paid any attention to Alberta was when she started attacking me too, and then I realized that she had knocked Eddie out.

I didn't hear a sound coming from the rest of the school as I was fighting two of the best guardians in the entire world, but I just told myself that I AM the best novice in the entire world and should be able to take them down easy.

Within about five minutes I finally knocked out Alberta, and I was so tired I wanted to collapse, but I couldn't, instead I did the opposite, I pushed harder and harder than I ever had, I finally got a punch into Dimitri's chest and at that moment we both knew that I won. He stumbled back, and against any other opponent would have recovered quick enough, but not for me, and not when I had this much adrenalin, I punched him in the stomach, and then kicked his legs out from under him, and landed on top of him.

We were rolling around on the ground and I finally got an opening for his heart when he was hovering over me and I slammed my fist against it like I was holding a steak and said "dead." He rolled over and I sat on top of him, with my hand still over his heart, lungs on fire, breathing harder than I ever had, even harder than my fight with the original. Dimitri was breathing really hard to, and I was moving up and down, because I was still sitting on his stomach.

It wasn't until then that I realized all of the people clapping, and cheering and really screaming, and the one voice I heard the most was Lissa and she screamed out "KISS HIM!" I smiled and looked into his eyes-that were filled with pride and lust and love, and so many other emotions it was hard to comprehend, but I imagine I looked the same way-and came down and kissed him as hard as I ever had, I ran my fingers through his hair, and he did the same. We rolled over in the grass and he was on top of me, and then reluctantly I pulled away because I remembered that we were in front of the entire school.

I got up, and pushed him up and I was covered in sweat, and dirt, and already saw bruises starting to form. I started to untie all of the stranded guardians and let them down, and they all congratulated me on a job well done, saying how no other novice had ever won the war, or took down Alberta, or beat Dimitri.

They all went to go take a shower, and all of the other students started to disperse. The captured guardians were going to have quite the surprise when they went into their rooms. Last I went and started to lightly slap Alberta on the cheek but she just wasn't waking up, so I smacked her across the face with all of my might, and finally up she came, with a surprised look, and then looked around, and then looked at me and just smiled. Then she got up and went to her dorm.

By the time everything was done, it was about 10 o'clock at night (moroi time) and Dimitri said "Im going to go take a shower then go to bed" "You might want to do that in my room" I said "And why is that?" He asked "Just trust me"

* * *

><p>So this is the url .nets/7297139/1/There_are_more and all you have to do is copy and paste into your address bar, it should take you right to the new story, if it doesnt, then i guess you just have to go to my profile and the link will be there. I hope you liked this story, and i hope you will read the next one.

REVIEW!


End file.
